


Between The Pages

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: And horribly awkward with adults, Bookstore/ Library AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Dad!Jack, Huge amounts of fluff, Insecure Rhys, Jack does not have commitment issues (Borderlands), Jack is Rhys' addiction, Jack's heart can't handle how kind and caring Rhys is to his babygirl, M/M, Mature/Explicit rating for sex and sexy times, Rhys is also Jack's addicition, Rhys is like THE BEST with children, Rhys is painfully and adorably awkward with Jack, Rhys makes a best friend in Angel, Rhys' coffee becomes Jack's addiction, future sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Formerly known as Let's Do It. Let's Fall In Love. Awkwardly. Rhys is just a bookstore worker/ soon to be owner with one arm and one blind eye. Oh yeah, and he also obsessively watches this inventor man who is always working in study section. And this inventor man, Jack, has been working here instead of his office just to get a peak at the cute and sexy librarian man who runs the bookstore. And really, after the amazing way Rhys handles Angel, Jack has just no choice but to win Rhys' heart over.





	1. Meet Cute

Rhys loved his job because he was a librarian, or more specifically a bookstore librarian. Which meant he also sold books as well as lending them out. It meant he was able to create a space for children to read or play and he didn't have to worry about telling them to be quiet. He could also make study areas that allowed food as long as they cleaned up after themselves. Only once had he ever had to revoke the rule because someone kept leaving their garbage lying around, but it had stopped quickly. The people who came in always seemed friendly and not turned away by his missing arm or slightly blind eye. They were always warm and kind. And beyond that, he loved the smell and the feel of books. He loved the rows and rows of knowledge, loved knowing that he participated in helping others find worlds they could get lost in. But what Rhys loved most about this place was that it brought _him_ here.

The man was taller than Rhys by a couple inches, something that was hard to do. Rhys was tall and gangly, while _he_ was tall and broad and toned, but with a softness that a year or two of inactivity brought. His hair was dusted with age, but age had never been a problem with Rhys. Not that Rhys was saying he was dating the man, no, he’d actually never met the man and had certainly _never_ spoken one word to him. And yet, he knew that the man kept his pencil in his mouth when he was excited about his work. Or when he read, the pencil was firmly in his ear. He whispered to himself as he wrote his notes and fanned the corner edges of a book through his fingers. Or how he wore pretty much the same outfit everyday. Faded jeans, a yellow shirt, with worn Converse sneakers. And depending on the day, he wore either a jacket or his lab coat. Rhys particularly loved him in the lab coat. He also always drank coffee, but always disliked the taste. He would scrunch his face up and chug it fast and then bitterly toss it in the trash.

Which had gotten Rhys thinking. What if he brought this handsome inventor the coffee he made himself every day for work? It was a simple cold brew mixed with just the right amount of creamer. It was nothing special except for the fact that cold brewing the coffee kept the acidity down, which made the coffee richer and smoother. He wanted to see if such a simple change would help the man like coffee better. But it had taken Rhys weeks to get the courage to make enough for the both of them. The man was confident, a force to be reckoned with and what if… What if he didn’t like Rhys? What if Rhys just pissed him off and yelled at him, or worse, stopped coming to the library?

So, that was why Rhys had ordered a large water at the coffee place on his way to work. When he got to the library, he dumped the water out and poured in his coffee. He set it in the fridge to stay cold. The man didn’t come in until ten o’clock and it would only be an hour until he forced himself to finish his coffee. Rhys had seen the container enough to know he always got the sugariest and creamiest drink. He liked it sweet, but it was obviously too much for him, even if he didn't know it yet.

Busying himself with his work, Rhys waited. He stacked books, put them away, and helped children find their favorite picture books. He was glad they weren’t put off by his disability. They were always fascinated by the fact that he had one arm. When they would ask him about it, he would always dramatize some epic battle. It was always different. The children loved hearing his stories. Especially when he would jump from table to table, fighting off every foe. Then, he would go back to his job, checking in with them as he went.

Today, though, as Rhys passed the literature section, he saw a young girl, sitting in the aisle. She had a thick braid over one shoulder and a book in her lap. She was in a sun dress, her flip flops set next to her. Rhys had never seen her here before.

“Hello,” he said, making his way to her.

Startled, the book fell from her lap. She covered her mouth. “I’m sorry!” she said, her voice breaking. She quickly grabbed her sandals and slipped them back on. “I’m sorry! They- they’re just so uncomfortable…” her voice trailed off.

Well, this just wouldn’t do. This little girl was obviously from a rough home. Rhys kept his smile warm and sat down across from her. The girl eyed him, her crystal blue eyes worrisome. Rhys pulled his shoes off one at a time. He stretched his legs and wiggled his toes under his socks. They were blue with gold stars.

“Ah! That’s better!” he set his shoes next to him. “You can take yours off too. It’s okay. This is a safe place, especially to feet.” He wiggled his toes again.

It took the girl a long moment to decide if Rhys was safe enough. Rhys was happy to wait. He readjusted his socks and she watched him, eyeing the bold patterns.

Rhys smiled. “I don’t know why, but I’ve always loved these kinds of socks. They’re fun and the world is already such a serious place. I like to think they add a little spark to my day.” He leaned in and whispered. “The adults are always frowning at them, so sometimes I purposefully roll my pants up, so they’re easier to see.”

This got the girl to giggle, but she covered her mouth as she did. She grabbed her sandals and took them off, leaning forward to put them next to Rhys, taking the time to make sure they were even and lined up perfectly. She blushed when she realized what she was doing and quickly moved away, embarrassed.

Rhys smiled. “Don’t worry about me, I love when things are tidy, that’s why I love working here. My name is Rhys, I run this place. And the number one rule here is that this is a safe place where you can be yourself all you want without getting into trouble,” he winked at her. “As long as you don't disrupt others too much.” She giggled once more. “The second rule is that having fun is absolutely allowed and sometimes required.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Required?”

He nodded his head gravely. “Oh yes, sometimes the rule must be enforced and so a punishment for being too serious must be implemented.” He leaned in to whisper again. “Candy, or freshly baked cookies or cupcakes.”

“That’s not a punishment.”

Rhys shrugged. He picked up the book she’d been reading. “Wow, this is really advanced…” he looked at her, hoping she would tell him her name.

“Angel,” she said.

He nodded. “This is really impressive. Do you enjoy reading these types of stories? I know personally, literature books can be boring sometimes.”

Angel cocked her head and thought about the questions. “Not all the time, but yeah, a lot of them are boring, but they’re all my dad has in our house.”

Rhys tapped his finger to his chin. “Well, we are in a library or sorts that has a lot of different types of books. Hmmm, I wonder… I’ll be right back.” He stood and left the aisle.

And there was the man. The man Rhys was supposed to give coffee too. The man Rhys watched every day. He stopped in his tracks. What should he do? He wasn’t going to leave Angel, but he didn’t want to miss his chance. If he could be quick about it, he could get the coffee and the book and not be gone too long.

Quickly, he went to the back office and pulled out the mixed cold brew out. He went back out and peaked around the area the man was at. He was concentrating hard on his work, mumbling to himself. Slowly, Rhys made his way to the man. The man with two different colored eyes and a tattoo around his right wrist. The man who had become a night time fantasy for Rhys. He stood right next to him now, Rhys' heart was beating a million miles an hour, but he focused on setting the coffee on the table as quietly as possible. Once the cup was on the table, Rhys, very quietly, but very quickly, got the hell out of there. He ran around a corner of an aisle and turned to watch. It took a long minute before the man reached for the coffee and drank from it. He sipped it some more, drinking it greedily.

Rhys smiled, his heart floating above the clouds. The man liked his coffee! He was swirling it, sipping it, his Adam’s apple bobbling deliciously. Rhys turned from the sight. He had some place to be right now. He went down the aisle on his way back to Angel.

She was reading once more and she jumped when she heard him, but this time, she relaxed a little as he sat back down with her. He handed her the book he’d grabbed.

She looked it over. “The Hobbit?”

Rhys nodded. “It’s really good. It’s a fantasy tale. It’s funny, fun, adventurous, and, still literature. Give it a try when you’re finished with that book. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to read it.”

She nodded, reading the back.

“Well, Angel, I have to get back to work, but if you need me for anything, don’t be afraid to ask.” He stood and looked at his shoes. “Will you make sure no one steals my shoes, Angel?”

She smiled and nodded.

Rhys thanked her and took hold of the cart he’d been pushing. The rest of the day passed by quickly. Rhys forgot about the world around him, forgot about the man for a while and even forgot that he was by the man’s table. Forgot that he’d worked hard to avoid it so as not to be noticed. He always saved this area for when the man was gone, but today, with the accomplishment of having made Angel, the skittish girl laugh, Rhys was in high spirits.

* * *

Jack, however, did not forget. He’d noticed the man the moment he’d wheeled the cart in. The librarian who danced to some song he was singing to himself, his hips shaking from side to side. And what a glorious sight that was. Jack had noticed this particular librarian as he passed by one day and had made a habit of coming here instead of his office to work because the librarian was extremely easy on the eyes.

Jack had been writing down notes from a reference book when he’d seen the librarian come around the corner. Now, it was beginning to become hard to focus, especially the way he moved. It had taken Jack a long time to realize he liked the librarian and the atmosphere this man created. It was comfortable, easy- going and safe. The librarian was cheerful, something that was lacking from Jack’s life, and he was amazing with children, which was the most important thing of all.

Except for today. Today, the most important thing was trying to remember if he’d ordered a second coffee. He didn’t remember doing it, but he did get caught up in work easily, so he could have. But he didn’t remember ordering something so wonderful and delicious. It was the best coffee he’d ever had. He hadn’t even registered he’d been drinking it until it was halfway gone. And when he had, he had finally looked around the library for any sign of who’d given it to him.

But he hadn’t found any answers. So, he’d taken his time to drink it and for the first time in months, had taken his eyes off work to watch the goings on in the building. And that’s when he saw the librarian greet a little boy and help him to the children’s section. When the boy pointed at his missing arm, the librarian had just laughed and gestured wildly, spinning some tale about a shark. The kid then made a large mouth out of his arms and chomped at the missing arm. The librarian, his cries quiet, but loud enough to satisfy the boy, fell into a chair and collapsed. The boy clapped his hands and the librarian sat up, his smile wide and perfect.

And now, finally, the librarian was working around Jack’s area and Jack could let his eyes wander. The librarian was slender, his features soft and now horrified. The librarian had turned and realized where he was, standing in front of Jack. Now, he was staring at Jack with wide, terrified eyes, frozen in his stance.

Jack, not sure what to do and not wanting to scare him away, waved and gave his most charming smile he could. “Hey, cupcake, need a hand with those books?”

The librarian’s eyes grew wider, his face reddened and he turned abruptly, walking away stiffly and awkwardly. For a moment, Jack sat there, feeling disappointed and unsatisfied. Then, the librarian came back for the car, but he bumped into it and ricocheted into Jack’s table and started to fall. Instinct took over Jack and he reached forward and pulled the librarian into his lap. The librarian stiffened against him. They sat there in silence for a long moment. Oh, yes, this was much more satisfying.

Jack smiled wide, unable to help himself. “Hey, I’m Jack, you’re quite the catch. What’s your name?”

The librarian’s eyes widened. “Uh… R-Rhys… I-I like your hair- face- body- everything too...” If it was possible, Rhys’ face grew redder.

The smile on Jack’s face became wolf-ish. Rhys’ Adam’s apple bobbed nervously. Jack’s eyes fell on it. “Oh, I think I like everything about you too, Rhysie.”

Quickly and suddenly, Rhys lept from Jack’s grasp. He stood, backing away from Jack. He only stopped when he bumped into the cart. He reached for the handle. “Uh-y-yeah… nice- uh I mean hot- I mean yes, I mean-“ Rhys stopped abruptly and pushed the cart past Jack and around the corner of the book shelves.

Jack stared after Rhys for a long moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He would need a good few hours to pour over all the chaos of the last ten minutes. One thing was fur sure. He was going to be taking a long, hot shower tonight and his thoughts would be of nothing but Rhys. He’d take one now if he didn’t have work to get back to. Roughly, he ran his hands through his hair and tried to focus on his work.

It was definitely harder to concentrate than normal, but finally, Jack was able to and once again got lost in his work. He only looked away once he felt a tug on his arm. He looked at his daughter. The light of his life. The person he’d fought tooth and nail for. Had walked through hell and back for and had finally gained full custody of her. She was safe and away from her mother now. Though she still exhibited traces of that horrible place and it always broke Jack's heart to see her like that. And then it infuriated him because he should have done something to make sure she'd never been able to step a foot in that house.

He smiled at her. “Yes, Angel, dear?”

“It’s after five.”

“Is it?” Jack asked stretching back in his chair. “And I take it you’re hungry?”

“Staaaaaaarrrrrrvvvviiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!” she said, hanging on his arm.

Laughing Jack hoisted her off the ground with his arm. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his torso. Jack began to pump his arm like he was exercising. “Oh, yeah, kiddo, I’m getting so strong!”

Angel tightened her grip, trying to stop him. “Noooo!”

Jack collapsed back in his chair, Angel sitting on his slap. He wiped his brow. “Phew! Jeeze, you’ve gotten big!” Angel giggled. Jack smiled. “Okay, help me clean up and we’ll stop at your favorite restaurant, _Le Meilleur_.”

“Dad! That’s your favorite place!”

Jack thought for a moment. “No, no I specifically remember you telling me you always want to eat there.”

“I did not!” Angel said, rolling up the large plans of whatever Jack was working on. He held the tube for her to put them into. “I’ve never said that before in my life!”

“Okay, okay, where would you like to go?”

Angel thought for a long while as they cleaned up. Jack noticed she had two books stacked together. One was a book from their home, the other was one he did not recognize.

He nodded to it. “What book is that, Angel?”

She beamed at him. “Rhys gave it to me to check out. He says it’s really good!”

Jack stopped. “You talked to Rhys?”

“Yeah! He’s really funny! And he wears weird socks!”

Rhys had talked with her. Rhys had made her laugh. He hadn’t seen Angel laugh with anyone other than himself. Ever since she’d been taken by her mother, she’d lost that light in her eye and he’d done his best, but without him always there, it was hard. That was one of the reasons he’d fought so hard to get her. He’d contemplated everything shy of murder, though it had been tempting. But here she was, not even a week away from her mother and he could see that light back in her again. And he was guessing Rhys was part of that.

Angel burst out just then. “Fiiiine! We’ll go to Le Whatever.”

Jack pumped his fist. “Yesss! I knew that was your favorite place.”

Scowling at her father, Angel crossed her arms. “It is not! I just couldn’t think of any other place to eat. You did that on purpose!”

Shrugging, Jack picked his things up. “Of course I did. It is my favorite place after all.”

“That’s so unfair! I’m picking the next one and it’s NOT going to be that place!”

Chuckling, Jack held the door open for her. “Okay, kiddo.”

* * *

Rhys was mortified. What the actual hell had he blurted to Jack?

Jack.

His name was Jack.

The man he fantasized about.

Jack who liked his coffee.

Jack who had caught him after he’d become a clumsy idiot.

And Rhys had blathered and bubbled all kinds of stupid nonsense. What the hell had he meant by liking his everything too? Too. As in Jack had said it first and Rhys had replied. But Jack hadn’t. And then he’d basically told Jack that he’d love to bone him.

A strangled groan escaped Rhys as he fell dramatically onto his bed. He was such an idiot. And yet, he was pretty- no. Absolutely sure Jack had flirted with him. Right? That’s what flirting looked like? Rhys wouldn’t know what it looked like even if it beat him up. But he did remember that rasp Jack had gotten during their encounter. It had zinged him right in the gut and had stayed there, warm and heavy. It was enough to fuel him for a good long while.

Oh yeah, their encounter had been better than Rhys could have ever imagined. Jack was sexier, charmier, and betterier than he had thought. And his strong arms had engulfed him and Rhys had lost his mind deliciously.

And had made an absolute fool out of himself.

What the hell had he even said? He was too devastated to remember. He hoped that this didn’t destroy any chance he had. Not that he actually had a chance with Jack. He’d screwed that up today. At least… At least Rhys could still bring him his coffee…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. In Which Jack Learns Some Things About Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eavesdropping on Rhys is Jack's life now. That's okay, he's finding it very informative, no matter how frustrated and jealous he is of the children Rhys talks to. Oh, and how delicious is Rhys when they make out just before closing. Oh so delicious.

It was a few days since the fiasco. Rhys had avoided the man like the plague. Or, at least more so than usual. Except when he was still able to sneak in the coffee every day. If Jack even noticed him setting it down, he didn’t do anything. And this only seemed to heighten Rhys’ fear of another encounter. He kept busy and focused on the children even more so than normal, making sure to absolutely stay away from the area Jack liked to work in. In fact, he’d worked late almost every night since because of it.

* * *

 

And it just pissed Jack off more. The kid was avoiding him. Like, full on, stop-what-he’s-doing-and-run-away avoiding him. It was getting beyond ridiculous now. The first time it had happened, Jack had been genuinely confused, but the second time, he’d realized it was because of Jack. Rhys was avoiding Jack. And his flippant, obvious manner was getting on Jack’s nerve.

So, finally, Jack had decided he was going to track Rhys down and make him have a conversation with him. At least, that had been the plan, but when he’d gotten close, he’d spotted Angel with him. His Angel, laughing and talking to Rhys like she did with Jack. It made him stop dead in his tracks.

Angel happily piled books on the cart. “I read through that book I was reading because I was so excited to read yours! I absolutely love it so far! It’s funny and I love the adventure!”

Rhys smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I don’t like it!” she snapped, frowning at him. Then, her expression softened and she smiled wide, looking at the ceiling. “I LOVE it!”

Rhys laughed. “I’m really glad! I’ve been making a reading list for you of more books I think you’ll be interested in, but only if you want to.”

“Yes, please!” she said, hanging on the cart as he wheeled it down an aisle. Jack followed, captured by the scene.

“Good, we need to keep feeding that imagination of yours!” He said as he stopped so she could file the books away. Rhys eyed her suspiciously. “You’re really good at this. Almost too good. You might replace me.”

Angel laughed. “No! I’m only ten! I can’t work yet!”

Rhys laughed. It was hearty and made his belly shake. Jack was absolutely and irrevocably jealous and infuriated. Rhys looked amazing and wonderfully happy and he knew it would only disappear once he noticed Jack.

“I’ll keep that in mind! You missed one.” Rhys said easily, indicating a book Angel failed to file away. She made a sheepish smile as Rhys handed it to her. She eagerly put it away. “Okay, next aisle!” he called. Jack followed, watching them through the bookshelf.

As they rounded a corner, a boy, around five or six years of age ran to Rhys. “I’M GOING TO GET YOU!” he yelled at Rhys.

Rhys turned and quickly posed, ready for the kid to knock into him. When hid did, Rhys grabbed him with an arm and hugged him, twirling him in a circle. “Oh no! You got me! But now I got you and I’m not letting you go!”

The boy giggled. “No!” he tried to run away, but Rhys dragged him closer and smothered him with kisses. “No! Uncle Rhys! Lemme go!”

“Nope! You’re trapped forever!”

A couple laughed. “That’s my boy!” a loud, country bumpkin called.

“Scoot, this is a library,” the female of the couple whispered.

“Eh, but it’s Rhys’ library! He’s okay with being loud.”

“As long as it doesn’t interrupt others,” Rhys reminded.

Scooter gave a large smiled. “Shoot, man, I’m sorry, Rhys.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Rhys smiled. “It’s all good, Scooter.” He still held the little boy who struggled. Rhys turned around and showed the boy to Angel. “Angel, this is my nephew, Felix. Felix, this is my really good friend Angel.”

As the boy struggled, he flailed an arm in Angel’s direction. “Hi!”

“I’ll let you go, Felix, if you help Angel put the books away.”

Felix, huffing from his struggles nodded. Rhys let him go, but made sure to keep a hold on him in case he lost his balance. Felix toppled, but fell into Rhys’ arm. He straightened himself and ran from Rhys’ grasp to Angel. He hugged her around the waist. “Hi!” he said. “You’re my friend now!”

Angel, slightly surprised, stumbled backward a little bit. Rhys moved forward, worried that she would fall, but Angel found her balance. She hesitated, before resting an arm on Felix. She smiled. “Okay.”

Felix grabbed a book and handed it to her. “Here!”

Grabbing it, Angel put the book on the shelf. “Thank you.” Felix smiled and began to chatter about everything. Angel listened, adding her opinion once in a while.

“Oh! Is she going to be okay?” the woman asked, standing on her tip-toes and leaning onto Scooter to look after the children. “I don’t want her to feel forced to play with Felix.”

Rhys smiled and looked at the children. “They look like they’re doing just fine to me.”

The woman smiled. “She looks like a really sweet girl.”

“She is, and incredibly smart, too.” Rhys said.

Jack felt his heart swell. He’d never met anyone who was this nice to Angel, except for him. His ex’s family ignored her and he, himself had no other living family. Rhys had taken his broken baby and had helped her become whole again and then had introduced her to others who were nice. He didn’t care how, but he was going to bring Rhys into his family.

* * *

 

Rhys eyed Fiona and Scooter. They lived in the outskirts of town, not far from Scooter’s shop. Fiona sold real estate and was usually busy during the day. But here they were, in the middle of a work day.

“So,” he asked. “What brings you two to the city?”

Fiona blushed and leaned into Scooter, taking his hand. Scooter beamed. “Well, dang, man, wouldn’t ya know it? We’re on our way to the doctors, Fiona, my love, the ultimate ride of my life may be pregnant again!” He kissed her temple.

“What?” Rhys exclaimed and pulled them into a hug. “That’s great news! Congratulations!”

Fiona beamed. “Thank you! And we want you to be their godparent too.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “Really?”

They nodded. “Hell yeah, man, you’re the gosh-darned best!” Scooter said. “We even had a race with Sasha and Vaughn, man, about who would get you as a godparent.”

Suddenly, Rhys’ face reddened. “Please don’t tell me that’s why you had a kid so fast.”

They looked sheepish.

Rhys laughed hard again and shook his head. “Seriously? And I guess that explains Vaughn and Sasha too. Why they stopped trying once you two had conceived.”

“Yeah, Sasha is still determined to make you one regardless,” Fiona said.

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “If she really wants to, I don’t mind. I just want them to always be in a safe place.”

“See, the best darned person!” Scoot said, hugging Rhys again.

“Do you want me to watch Felix for you while you’re are your appointment?” Rhys asked.

Fiona smiled. “Would you? We didn’t come here for that reason, but it would help so much!”

“Of course,” Rhys smiled. They hugged him once more and then left.

Rhys turned to face Angel and Felix and found them gone. He moved to the next aisle and found the cart there, but the two were still nowhere to be seen. “Angel? Felix?” he called. He had a suspicion they were hiding, but kept his voice even. “Where are you two? Hello?” he called. As he made his way down the aisle, he saw them hiding behind the cart. “Hmm, I guess they aren’t here,” he said, walking past them.

Felix jumped out and grabbed Rhys as Angel yelled “Boo!” Rhys jumped, genuinely startled, but laughed.

“Ah! There you are!”

“Did we scare you?” Angel asked.

“You did!” Rhys ruffled Felix’s hair. “Hey, your parents left for a little while, so I’m going to look after you.”

“Yay!” Felix said running circles around Rhys and Angel.

“You’re so full of energy! Let’s put that to good use, there are still a lot of books that need to be put away.”

“Yay!” Felix said and grabbed Angel’s hand. “Let’s go! Let’s go! Angie!”

Angel quirked a brow at her new nickname, but the smile on her lips made Rhys smile. Felix pulled her to the desk where there were more books to stack. Rhys frowned. “Hey! There’s still more books here to put away!”

He sighed and continued his trek around to put the books away. In no time, the two were back, Felix, leading the way, tugging Angel with him. She was laughing. Felix, however, looked annoyed. “Uncle Rhys! You’re supposed to follow us!”

“I can’t, I still need to put these away.”

“Oh,” Felix said. He grabbed a stack. “Help me, Angie!”

“Okay, Ixy!” Angel laughed, helping him.

Rhys smiled. “Ixy?”

Angel nodded. “He demanded I give him a nickname since he gave me one. It was the first thing I came up with and he loves it. Ix or Ixy.”

“I like that too! Hey, Ixy, wait up!” Rhys pushed the cart after the two.

* * *

 

It was late and Felix had been picked up and taken home, with promises to see Angel again. Angel nodded, unsure, but unwilling to disappoint him. He hugged her and then ran to his parents, running into both of them with a giant hug. She turned and disappeared into the library.

Scooter stepped in front of Fiona and scooped Felix up before he hit Fiona. “Woah, there! Can’t be doin’ that to your Mama, now, Felix.”

He frowned. “Why?”

“Because she’s pregnant,” Scooter said.

“What does that mean?”

Scooter and Fiona looked at each other, unsure.

Rhys stepped forward. “It means, Ixy, that you’re going to be an older brother. And your younger brother or sister is inside your Mama right now, growing, just like you did when you were inside her.”

Felix’s eyes widened. “I was inside Mama!?”

“Mmhmm! When you come over next, I’ll show some pictures okay?”

“Is that really a good idea?” Fiona asked. “Isn’t he too young to learn about that… stuff?”

“I’m not going to show him everything, but I don’t think so,” Rhys said. “It’s a part of life and nothing to be ashamed of.”

Fiona blushed. “I know, but-“

“Awe, shoot, Mustang, he’s gonna find out sooner or later, let him find out from Rhys. Besides, it’ll give us some time alone together,” Scooter said kissing Fiona who blushed even more.

“O-okay, if you’re sure?”

Scooter smiled. “Yeeup!” he hoisted Felix onto his shoulders. “Okay, little man! What do we say?”

At the same time, the two yelled as they exited the library. “CATCH-A-RIIIIIIIIDE!!!”

Fiona laughed and shook her head. “I hope I have a girl. I love those men, but damn does that house need more estrogen. Balance it out or something.”

Rhys smiled. “I’m sure it’s all going to be just fine. I’m so happy for you guys!”

Fiona smiled. “Honestly? Me too. I wasn’t sure about Scooter in the beginning. He was kind of…” she looked at the two through the library doors. “But I’m glad I gave in and let him pursue me. He’s an amazing dad and husband.” She smiled. “I’m glad you were there to kick me in the right direction. Thank you, Rhys.”

Rhys smiled. “You two are perfect together. And I’m glad you’re both happy.”

They hugged, Fiona kissing him on the cheek. “See you soon.” And she left. Rhys watched them leave and sighed, happy for them.

He moved back into the library and noticed how empty it was. It was almost closing time. He scanned the area for Angel, but didn’t find her. She must have gone home. He grabbed the last of the books on the cart and went back to work. He was almost finished for the day.

He was in towards the back when it happened. The aisle was closed at the end, trapping him. As he turned to leave, he saw Jack standing there, shoulder against a shelf, his arms crossed, his eyes watching.

Rhys dropped the book in his hand and just stared.

That wolfish grin was back. Jack took his time, watching Rhys, letting him suffer under his gaze. Rhys had the urge to just bolt past him. It wouldn’t be that obvious would it? But he was an adult and adults didn’t run from situations like this. Rhys swallowed and noticed how Jack’s eyes narrowed on it. Rhys swallowed again, nervous under such intense observation.

Slowly, Jack moved from his spot and walked towards Rhys. Rhys noted how careful he was to block the entire aisle. Rhys would have to touch him to get out. Jack stopped when he was a foot away. He bent down and picked up the book. “You dropped this, cupcake.”

Cupcake. A pet name. A. Pet. Name. Jack was giving him a pet name! He felt his cheeks heat and he screamed internally as a goofy grin appeared on his face. “C-cupcake. Y-you gave me a pet name! Yes- I mean I’ve always wanted pet names, especially from you- er cause I dream about you- oh no. No, not like actual dreams- shit, I mean I’ve always wanted to- you. No! Well, yes, but oh my, I’m just making everything worse.” Rhys’ face was growing hotter and hotter as words kept pouring from his mouth. He did not in a million years want to frighten this man away and now he was sure he had.

Except that Jack’s smile widened and he seemed to enjoy everything Rhys was saying. He set the book on the cart and got comfortable, nodding and letting that grin, that delicious grin spread from side to side.

And Rhys couldn’t stop rambling. “I always do this. I get so nervous everything comes out at once and the more I try to correct it the worst it gets, I mean you’re so sexy and I love watching you every day. That’s how I noticed you hate coffee, so I thought I’d see if you like how I make it and you do and it was the best day of my life, until we talked and we t-touched.”

Oh, oh this was bad. Bad. All the adrenaline inside him found its way to hos core and pooled, bubbling uncontrollably. Rhys found himself in such a tight knot of nervous energy that he launched forward. He wrapped his arm around Jack’s neck and kissed him. Hard and hap-hazardly.

Jack stumbled backwards against the shelf. Stunned, it took him a moment to process what was happening. The shy, blubbering librarian had made the first move. He was kissing Jack and damn did Jack like it. With ease, Jack wrapped an arm around Rhys’ waist, the other snaking up his back to press him close. He kissed Rhys back, pushing off the shelf to pin him against the other.

Rhys, the energy bursting from him, wrapped his legs around Jack and let his hand wander. It tugged at Jack’s shirt and slipped under, feeling the softly toned stomach. Rhys moaned, squeezing his legs tighter around the older man. His fingers dragged up Jack, loving the hair that covered him. He wrapped his arm around Jack’s back, his nails digging in slightly.

“Fuck, pumpkin,” Jack whispered. He left Rhys’ mouth to pull the buttoned shirt away from Rhys’ neck. Jack was surprised to see a tattoo there, and yet, he absolutely loved it. He dragged his teeth over Rhys’ flesh, nibbling and sucking.

“Oh, please, I need more!” Rhys panted. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long!”

“How long?” Jack demanded. Jack pulled Rhys’ shirt down, not caring that the buttons were straining. He needed to taste more of Rhys.

“Ever since you first came here,” Rhys panted. He began to rub his hips against Jack.

Jack tugged on his shirt, ripping buttons. Rhys’ skin was exposed now and Jack smirked. “Ok, kitten, you are delicious. And these tattoos…” he nipped Rhys’ shoulder, where the pattern spread from the neck. Rhys’ fingers dug into Jack, which only propelled the scientist, who suckled and kissed down Rhys’ chest, tugging his shirt to gain more access. “They’re sexy as hell,” Jack said, smoothing his hand over them. Rhys’ left side was covered in the tattoo, along with another across his chest.

“Y-you really like them?” Rhys asked.

“Kitten, I’ve never been so turned on.” Jack said, pressing his hips against Rhys, who groaned, rubbing against Jack.

“So, cupcake, do you ever fantasized about me?”

“Oh, jeeze, yes!”

“Mmm, and what do you do when you fantasize?” Jack noted the red shade that spread over Rhys. “Say it.” Jack demanded, pressing once more against Rhys. His arousal delightfully grinding against Rhys’.

“I- I-“ Rhys whined, biting his lips. “I m-masterbate,” he sighed.

“Of course you do, pumpkin, I’m the best.”

Rhys squeezed close to him, his face digging into Jack’s neck. “You’re so amazing!”

“Say my name.” Jack’s hands found their way to Rhys’ butt, squeezing roughly through the slacks.

“Jack!” Rhys panted, his breath hot against Jack’s skin. Jack’s mouth and teeth connected back with his neck, biting down. Rhys bit his lip against Jack.

A book fell off the shelf.

Rhys’ eyes popped open wide. His feet dropped to the floor and he removed his arm from Jack. Jack pulled back, frowning. His fingers dragged over Rhys’ tattoos. “You okay?” he asked. He watched Rhys avoid his eyes.

“Uh-yeah-er-no-er- I’m a-at work-a-and…” Rhys pulled away from Jack, sheepishly.

“And what?” Jack asked, his hand dropping to his side.

“It’s- it’s nothing… I-just-“ his hand went to his right shoulder, where the long sleeve of his buttoned shirt was folded and pinned neatly. Rhys bit his lip. “I-it’s not like there would be anything serious, right? It would only happen once a-and then th-that’d b-be it. A-and y-you’d be g-gone and- and I’d ju-just be me. H-here. Alone. Again.”

Jack frowned. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I-it’s okay. I-I’m not really the-the kind to t-take out where th-there’s people. My-my a-arm and eye are h-hard to explain. Thi- this pl-place is… is closing s-soon a-any w-ay…” Rhys slipped by Jack, quickly retreating into the maze of shelves.

* * *

 

Jack swore loudly, kicking the shelf hard. It wobbled and he quickly steadied it. Not only was he still painfully aroused, he was confused which pissed him off. And he was pissed because Rhys hadn’t let him explain that he didn’t give two shits about his arm or his eye, Jack just wanted him. He didn’t care about anything else and if anyone gave Rhys a hard time, they’d have to deal with Jack. And now he wouldn’t be able to talk with Rhys for who knew how long because the cute, shy, nervous idiot would avoid him even more now.

Jack kicked the shelf again, but this time, kept a hold of it so it wouldn’t wobble. He hated- absolutely hated- when things were complicated. He liked things clear and orderly. His work wasn’t always clear, but it was extremely concise and ordered. When Angel lived with her mother, it had been hellishly complicated. He’d had to jump through too many numerous hoops just to talk with his daughter. Now, she was with him and everything was clear and there were no hoops.

But Rhys. Rhys was complicated and unclear and damn near impossible to get close to. Unless he was around a child. Fucking children. What the fuck did they have that Jack didn’t? Rhys was open and happy around them, talking with ease, but not around Jack. No, Jack would have to work endlessly just to have a normal conversation with him. He had more than half a mind to hunt down this librarian and force answers out of him. But, it was getting late and Angel had been asleep for an hour already.

Swearing again, this time in long sentences, mumbling about Rhys and his tattoos, he made his way to where Angel slept. Before he walked into view, he stopped and adjusted himself, making sure he looked as if nothing odd had happened.

He knelt down next to Angel and nudged her awake. “Angel, princess.”

She frowned and hid her head. “Mmm, noooo.”

Sighing, and smiling, he stood and went to his table to pack up. When he returned she was still sleeping. Jack knelt down and slowly and carefully picked Angel up and draped her on his shoulder. She lifted her head, her tired eyes looking around and then at him.

“Mmm?”

“We’re going home, princess,” Jack said quietly.

Angel’s head fell back on Jack’s shoulder and she was limp in his arm. He held her close as he carefully made his way out of the library, looking back and scanning it one last time. When he saw no indication of Rhys, he left, setting Angel in the booster seat in the back and wrapping her in his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much amazing fluffiness! 
> 
> Also, here are two links to pictures my friend drew from this chapter. Isn't she an amazing artist! I love it!
> 
> First, here's little Felix with his Uncle Rhys! http://starfruitpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/151417871268/library-au-by-bettyboop4w33t4-a-cute-upcoming
> 
> Second, here's Rhys and Jack: http://starfruitpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/151181437203/hoho-what-is-this
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Jack's Fool-Proof Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack creates a plan and tells it to Rhys. Rhys does not know how to handle this.

Angel eyed Rhys. “Are you okay?”

Rhys, lost in his thoughts, looked up. “What? Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, Angel, just thinking, I’m a little out of it today, is that okay?” he asked gently.

Angel nodded, smiling. “Sure! I can do some reading if you want alone time?”

Rhys smiled. “No, actually, I enjoy your company. Maybe you can help read to the kids when they come in today though?”

“Ooh! That sounds fun!”

“Good,” Rhys sighed in relief. He wasn’t feeling too aware today and didn’t like interacting with the kids too much when he got like this. It always felt fake if he had to pretend to be happy.

Today, he did not bring Jack a coffee. It was in the fridge, but he just couldn’t get the courage to go anywhere close to him, especially after spilling his guts out last night. The only comforting thought was that Jack liked him back, which made things worse.

Rhys would never be a perfect date, his arm and busted eye always made sure of that. His left eye had been blind as a child. Along with his unusable arm and hand that had been amputated before he could remember. And when he was old enough to get surgery on his eye, his vision was only partially back to normal so he needed corrective lenses for it. Now, though, he only ever wore them when he read or got onto a computer.

His parents had always been embarrassed when he was brought up and they would always change the subject. They stopped bringing him out to places and when Rhys had started taking care of himself, his parents had left him alone completely, only sparing the most minimal of time with him. And whenever he needed them, they were irritated, annoyed that they had to be in the same room.

Rhys had found sanctuary in this bookstore that also took on characteristics of a library. From the moment he stepped foot into this building, he’d been welcomed and safe. The owner, Mr. Hammond, had wrapped an arm around him and told him that any book was his to read and don’t worry about anything. Mr. Hammond had become a father figure to Rhys. That’s why he’d sought a job here and promised to help Mr. Hammond as much as he possibly could. Which was why he worked here full time now, and hoped to buy it from Mr. Hammond one day, when he worked up enough money that would pay for the store and Mr. Hammond’s medical bills.

“Rhyyyyyssss!” Angel said, pushing on him.

“Huh?” he looked at her. “Oh! I’m so sorry Angel, what is it?”

“Is it time to read to the kids yet?”

Smiling, he stood. “Why not? Let’s go get set up. You can read to them as long as you want.”

“Really!?” she clapped her hands. “Yay!” she ran ahead of him.

He set her up with a stack of books and introduced her to the children. They all seemed excited to meet her and Rhys was able to quietly leave and continue his work behind the counter, cataloging books and taking orders. He was behind there when he saw a familiar silhouette make his way to the front desk.

Panic and adrenaline took over and Rhys ducked down behind it. He had avoided Jack so far and he didn’t want to be trapped with him so close. He crawled on hand and knees to the swivel gate at the side. He nudged the gate open and crawled forward until his head banged against something hard. A knee. A knee belonging to a pair of worn converse sneakers. He knew those sneakers. His face heated and he sat back, rubbing his head.

Jack was crouched, watching him with a smirk. “Hey, cupcake,” he said easily. “You okay?”

“No. No, I’m not okay. N-not anywhere near okay. I’m near you and I can’t be.” Rhys bit his bottom lip. “I always ramble endlessly around you. I don’t know why, I’ve always been able to stop, you just make me so nervous and I don’t know what to do.” Wincing, Rhys turned away from Jack. He stood, his back to Jack. “Can- can I help you with anything?” His hands were clenched.

There was a pause before he heard Jack’s voice that rolled over him so deliciously. “I wanted to order a book.”

“O-oh… Right…” Slowly, Rhys turned to the computer, slipping on his glasses to read the screen. “What was the b-book?”

When there was no response, Rhys looked up. Jack slammed his hands down on the counter. “Uhm,” he was looking at Rhys, taking him in. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

Rhys blushed. “It- it’s because of my- my eye. They couldn’t fix it all the way.”

Jack smiled wide. “I love them. Especially on you.”

Rhys’ eyes widened and he turned back to the computer. “Wh-what was the book?”

Jack gave him the title and author. Rhys ordered it. “I-is that everything?”

“No,” Jack said. Before Rhys could move or react, Jack leaned over the counter and planted his lips on Rhys. It was a quick, soft peck. He looked Rhys in the eyes. “I like you Rhysie and I’m going to win you over.” He returned to his feet. “I don’t give up and I always, always get what I want. You can be sure of that, pumpkin.” He winked and turned away.

Rhys stood for a moment. Then, with a rather pathetic and desperate whimper, he found himself walking to the exit of the counter, then, he turned, about to just plunge himself into work, but he couldn’t and whimpered more desperately and lowered to the ground. He let his hand ruffle his hair, scrunching his knees close to his chest. He replayed everything, repeating the words Jack said over and over again in his mind. What did they mean? Was Jack really serious? Why would he want to pursue Rhys so fervently anyway? He wasn’t worth the time or the trouble. No one had bothered before.

Oh, if he wasn’t so attached to the bookstore-library, he would have found the next bus out of town. No matter how much he would have missed his life here. Jack was an unknown. And Rhys didn’t like not knowing if he was going to end up heart broken or not. What was he going to do?

* * *

Jack had the biggest grin in the world. Oh, yeah. He still had it. He was still the best around. He smirked wider when he remembered the soft, delectable lips Rhys had. Oh, yeah, Jack was not going to give up on that kid. Rhys was his and he was determined to make it happen.

He’d woken up in the middle of the night, torn from his dream with the realization of what Rhys’ words really meant. He thought Jack would tire of him after they had sex. That was something he could handle, Jack was used to his reputation as a sort of playboy. But the part that tore him up, the part that pissed him off and made him unable to sleep and want to trash every room he was in in anger, was the words that had followed. Someone. Some fucking asshole who needed to burn slowly on a bed of salt had made Rhys think his disabilities were cause to not be cared for. Some speck in hell had told Rhys he was unworthy to be around because he was different. Some shit stain on the devil’s underwear thought Rhys was too much work and had abandoned him.

Which was what had made Jack so determined now more than ever to win Rhys’ heart. Call it mushy or fucking romantic, Jack didn’t care. He just wanted to make Rhys safe and happy and loved and he didn’t care what he had to do to make that happen.

He sat down at his table, his work spread out everywhere and pulled out his phone, examining it. Good, he hadn’t broken it when he’d slammed it onto the counter. He hadn’t wanted Rhys to see that he’d been taking pictures of him. He stared for a very long time, sifting through them repeatedly. Rhys was wearing a bright orange button down shirt with black stars in the collar and sleeves. It was an atrocious shirt, but it had made Jack realize that Rhys's love of patterns extended further than his socks. In the first picture, Rhys was putting on the glasses and un the next, he was looking through the computer and talking. Rhys looked so damn sexy in them, Jack hadn’t been able to help himself. He’d wanted to do more than just take pictures, or steal one small, millisecond kiss. He’d wanted to drag Rhys somewhere private, somewhere with just the two of them and those glasses.

He wanted to just be with Rhys. He sighed and looked at his work. If his calculations were correct he would start building in a week and he wouldn’t need to be here anymore. He would no longer have an excuse to be around Rhys. Jack sighed, a swear circling it. He was going to fall behind schedule in his “Win The Hot Librarian Over” plan. The plan he’d concocted last night. It was his perfect, and if he did say so himself, incredibly brilliant plan to woo Rhys and get him to open up. Today was the first step, to openly and proudly kiss Rhys and tell him Jack’s plan. Step two, something involving more kissing, Jack hadn’t really planned it all the way, but it was perfect and fool-proof.

His phone buzzed and he swore more. It was his lawyer. “What?” Jack demanded.

“You were supposed to meet me, remember?” his lawyer asked, his voice bored.

Jack huffed. “I’m busy.”

“Too busy to sort out what happens to your daughter if something-“

“Alright, alright, shit.”

“Then, you’ll be here in an hour?”

“No, I’ll be there tomorrow when Angel’s at school.” He hung his phone up.

Now irritated, Jack shoved his phone in his jacket pocket and grabbed his notes. He needed everything to be perfect for when he brought it to the board. He was a famed inventor, but the members on the board were getting more and more unsure whether or not growing technology was worth the money. He needed them to believe his creation was worth their time.

He grabbed his coffee and took a sip, letting the velvet slide down his throat. He had never known coffee could taste so good. Especially whatever was in this concoction that Rhys made for him. Damn, it was heaven.

Jack turned a page in his notes and sipped at the coffee.

He froze.

When the hell had Rhys dropped this off? He stared at it. It was almost halfway gone. Dammit. He was usually aware when Rhys brought it and loved watching him out of the corner of his eye. The only reason he’d missed it today was because it hadn’t been brought at the normal time.

Jack smiled, however. He took this as an accomplishment. Rhys had avoided him so much he hadn’t brought his coffee and now, after their interaction, it was here, for him to sip.

“Fuck!” Jack gasped.

A man passing by glared at him. But the world was ending. If he had to stop coming here, how the hell was he going to get his coffee he loved so much? How would he survive the long grueling days and nights? He needed, no.  _ Must _ step up his game plan to make Rhys fall in love him.

* * *

Rhys had done it! He’d bucked up the courage and had given Jack his coffee! Yes, he’d wanted to run away, but… Well… Rhys had banged into his knee and he was sure Jack had been hurt… A little… And since he couldn’t function enough to make an apology, he figured he’d be able to at least give him the coffee.

But now he was back to avoiding him as much as possible. Though, he was finding himself staring at Jack through bookshelves. Watching him like he had done before. And what was worse, is now Rhys would let his fingers lightly graze his lips, where Jack had kissed him.

It was all nonsense really. Jack was just flirting. Rhys didn’t need to leave the sanctuary of his bookstore to know the man was a flirt. Even though Rhys hadn’t seen him talk to really anyone the whole time Jack had been coming here. Come to think of it, Jack actually only ever talked with Rhys or looked at Rhys if he wasn’t concentrating so much on his work. Rhys bit his lip. Did… Did Jack only flirt with him?

But he never saw Jack outside of this building. How did he know what Jack was like out there? Out of Rhys’ snow globe of safety? What if Jack was a totally different person? Oh no, what if he was different? Rhys only knew him here, where they were alone during most encounters. What was he like around a group of people? Socializing?

Rhys backed away. He didn’t know why he was thinking or worrying about it. Jack probably got bored here and needed a little fun. He really did wish he knew if that was the case, that way he could act accordingly and probably stop rambling so idiotically around him. Sighing, Rhys turned and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A another picture my friend drew from this chapter!
> 
> http://starfruitpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/152665650398/starfruitpumpkin-library-au-preview-now-with
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. What Jack Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's having a bad day and there's only two people who can make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a LONG time since I've uploaded something and I'm sorry! My life got crazy after Thanksgiving and yeah, I know it can with the holidays, but my very pregnant sister moved back from Oklahoma, I got a cold that knocked me out for like two weeks, holidays, my husband's birthday and then I went back to work and then my niece was born and it's only been three days since we got back from watching my sister's other children. Anyway! Here is the next chapter!

With an angry, loud swear at the alarm clock, Jack smacked it, knocking it off the bedside table and out of his reach. It continued to wail at him. He swore even more profusely and then rolled over, taking the pillow with him to block the sound. It did, but still, the annoying beeping stabbed and berated his ears, wringing his sanity further and further. With the biggest, grumpiest huff, Jack threw himself from the bed and shoved the table away to rip the plug from the wall.

When the noise was gone and dead, Jack stood there for a long moment, breathing heavily. He stared at the dark space of his room. He swore once more. He was awake now. With an even crankier huff, he kicked his bed frame and then regretted it. His toe was in immense pain and he was grumpy. Today was going to suck. He just knew it.

Especially when he went to the bathroom and stubbed his toe on the toilet. How did he even get his damn toe that close? And when he relieved himself, he dribbled and got himself. He took a shower, slipping and almost falling. Bottles fell all over. He swore and cut his shower short and made sure to be extra careful not to slip as he got out. He dressed with some ease and left his room, letting the door shut with a little more force than normal.

Angel was in the kitchen eating cereal. He kissed her on the head and went to make himself a bagel. He found a half eaten bag of pretzels and grabbed it, chomping them, his shoulders slumping.

“Bad morning?” Angel asked tentatively.

“It’s been hell,” he growled. He looked at her though and smiled. “It’s a good thing I have an Angel in my life to turn my hell into heaven.”

She giggled. “Dad!”

Jack smiled and picked at the pretzel in his teeth. “How long have these been on the counter?”

Angel shrugged. “Like a week?”

Nodding, Jack put another in his mouth. “Yeah, they’re pretty stale.” He ate some more.

Angel pointed at him. “That’s why you never feel good. You eat all that junk.”

“I have to counteract all of goodness and healthiness you exude,” Jack said, waving his hand at her.

She eyed him, shaking your head.

When the bagel was ready, Jack spread cream cheese on it and then placed the pretzels neatly around it before mushing the two bagel pieces together. He took a large bite, testing the waters. “Huh. Not bad.” He nodded at Angel. “You ready for school?”

Nodding, Angel moved her bowl to the sink and rinsed it, grabbing a scrubber to clean it. She placed it on the drying rack.

Jack ruffled her hair. “You are so good!”

“Dad! Stop!”

“Never!” Jack rested the bagel in his mouth and took position next to Angel, his legs spread for perfect balance. He used both hands and began to ruffle her hair all over.

Angel squealed and ran away. Jack chased after her, his arms flailing for her hair, bagel still in mouth. “Gemph beck heer!” She ran into her room and shut the door. Jack banged against it, but did not open it. He was careful to let her know her room was her safe place. He let his nails scratch the door as he knelt to the ground where he lay on his side, peeking under the door. He wiggled his fingers under it. “Enguuuul,” he said, his mouth still full. He took the bagel out of his mouth, biting and chewing the soggy part now.

She giggled and tried to grab his fingers. Jack tried to grab hers. She squealed.

Jack smiled. Life with Angel had become fun and amazing. He regretted nothing. Not the large amount of money to her mother each month. He literally paid her to keep Angel. He didn’t care. Everything in the world was worth hearing her laugh and giggle.

The door opened and she rested on Jack’s stomach, her head in her hand, smiling at him. “I’m going to be late for school.”

“Not my problem.”

She laughed, smacking him. “Daaaaaaad! You have to take me!”

He sighed. “Uuuuugh! I have to do EVERYTHING around here!” He took another bite of his bagel.

Angel scrunched her nose. “I can’t believe you’re eating that with those pretzels. Gross!”

“It’s not so bad.” He held the bagel to her. “Wanna bite?”

She stood. “Ew! No!”

Jack sighed. “Well, then you have until I’m done with this to be ready for school. Go!” he said as though they were racing. She ran to her room and finished getting ready.

They met by the door five minutes later. Jack grunted. “You’re late.”

Angel rolled her eyes. “Take it to my lawyer.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Hey, woah, hey there, since when do you have a lawyer?” He handed Angel her scarf and coat. They were getting into fall now and he would not have her getting sick.

“Since you tried to poison me with those pretzels!”

Opening the door, Jack held it open for her. She pranced through dramatically, as though she was too good for Jack to be in her presence. He locked the door behind him. Angel waited for him, her hand extended. Jack took it delicately and helped her down the front steps. He walked her to the car and helped her in. “Mademoiselle,” he said as she climbed in.

“Thank you, driver,” she said, not looking at him.

Jack smiled and shook his head as he got in on his side.

* * *

But Jack’s mood had soured significantly as he parked next to the building where his own  lawyer was. He slammed the door and took the stairs three at a time, angry when he was slightly out of breath when he reached the top. He made his way down the hall, eyeing the pictures along the hall. They were blown up parts of the same flower.

When he reached the door, he burst through it, not caring that the dumbass was on the phone. He let it slam shut and huffed into the chair, crossing his arms.

His lawyer eyed him. “My next appointment just got here, I’m going to have to call you back.” He hung the phone up. “Good morning Jack.”

“Whatever,” Jack snapped. “Okay, I’m here, what do you want?”

His lawyer sighed slowly. “You’re here to sign papers to determine who’s the guardian of your daughter if something were to ever happen to you.”

“Rhys,” Jack said. It left his mouth before he could register he’d even thought of it. “I want Rhys to be her guardian.”

The lawyer quirked a brow. “Is he family?”

“Does it matter? He’s a close friend and I know I can trust him with her, so put his name down.”

“I’m going to need a signature, Jack.”

“Fine. Get the paperwork all ready and I have him friggin’ sign it.” He spat Rhys’ whole name at the man and then stood. “Send it to the office when it’s ready.”

As he walked down the hallway, he slowed, staring at the art. All close ups of the same flower. Of one picture. It seemed to be of some importance to him. Until he jabbed his knee into a table and swore. A lot.

* * *

Angel was not with Rhys today to help him and he missed her, but did enjoy the alone time. He made calls about ordered books and sold a few. He was in a good mood today and was in a good groove. And he ignored the small voice that kept updating him that Jack had not arrived yet. It was none of Rhys’ business when Jack arrived. Jack had his own life to live and it wasn’t in the bookstore.

He waved goodbye to a customer as Jack finally arrived around lunch time. He looked upset, angry even. Rhys had never seen him look so uptight. He moved around the line of customers and slipped behind the counter. He was not allowed back here. Rhys began to flush horribly, worried what Jack would do in front of all the people.

Jack moved into Rhys’ space and pulled him into a kiss. It was a little rough, but the second one softened and so did the third one until Jack’s shoulders eased. He pulled away. “Thanks, babe, I really needed that.”

Rhys’ eyes were still shut, shocked by such sudden affection. His eyes fluttered open to see Jack smirking. His multi-colored eyes were soft and looking straight into his.

He leaned forward and pecked Rhys on the cheek. “I’ll let you get back to work, cupcake.” And he turned, leaving Rhys disoriented in front of a crowd of people.

Blushing, he quickly scanned their purchases. “I’m so sorry about that!” he said to the customer.

She was an elderly woman who was beaming ear to ear. “Never apologize for getting amazing kisses! That looked really enjoyable! You two must be so much in love!” she took her books, but looked at Rhys. “I wish my husband would kiss me like that more often! It would definitely bring our passion back.” She frowned and then rolled her shoulders back. “No. You know what? I’m going to kiss him like that. Screw waiting and hoping for him to do it!”

There was whooping in the crowd as she left. Rhys apologized to the next in line. He was a man around Rhys’ age. He shrugged and paid for his things. The next woman did the same, but the next man smiled. “Love is a thing taken for granted as is our partner. It looks like yours is able to break that awful trend.”

When Rhys apologized to the last customer who’d witnessed the PDA, she shook her head. “No! Don’t be sorry! It’s good to see someone with- and forgive me for being so blunt- but with your disabilities having a normal life! Even an exciting one! I’m always trying to get my sister to go out and make some memories, but she’s convinced that nothing good would happen.”

Rhys frowned. “What’s her condition?” he asked.

“She’s in a wheelchair, but she’s quite mobile and independent. She takes care of herself for the most part.”

Rhys nodded. “Well, if she’s looking for a job, bring her in for an interview, I could use some help around here.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh! I wasn’t trying to hint or ask, I was just-“

“I know. Just let her know and she can decide either way,” Rhys said smiling.

“Thank you!” the woman paid for her things and left with a skip in her step.

“Wow. You really are the nicest guy in the world.”

Rhys, knowing that voice instantly turned to greet his best friend with a large smile. “Vaughn! I didn't know you'd be dropping by!” he left the counter to hug him.

“I was in the area and decided to stop by. How ya doin' bro? Been kissing anyone lately?” Vaughn smirked.

No.

No.

NO.

Rhys heated, the terrifying truth overwhelming him. He shook his head, mortified. Yeah, Vaughn was his very best friend and the closest person to him, but Rhys had always been private about his relationships, even with Vaughn. And he'd witnessed Jack kissing him! Oh, really Rhys just wanted to hide.

“Hey, it's okay, bro, he looked like he really liked you.”

Rhys shrugged. “I don't know...”

Vaughn frowned. “What do you mean you don't know?”

“I just...” Rhys looked out the windows of the library.

“Are you worried he's like fuck-face?”

Sighing, Rhys shook his head at Vaughn’s choice of words.

“What?” Vaughn asked, arms open wide. “I honestly don't remember fuck-face's name. Not that I really care. He can rot in a thousand hells. Do you think New Guy may be like him?”

“His name was Matt. And I don't know... Matt wasn't... Like that at first, but he did flirt and he was insistent... And charming and sexy and a scientist, and always says cheesy pickup lines and has tons of nicknames for me-”

Vaughn quirked a brow. “Are we talking about Fuck-face now, or the new guy?”

“Huh?” Rhys asked.

“Wow, you're really into this new guy, huh?” Vaughn asked, looking his friend over.

Rhys didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit how much he wanted Jack. How much he'd loved that kiss just now and how incredibly special he felt that Jack had done that. That Jack even noticed he existed. And he loved Rhys's coffee! And he had returned Rhys' advances with fervor, but their whole experience together was only in this bookstore. What if that's only how Jack liked it? What if everything would collapse the moment they took their relationship outside this pla-

And where was Vaughn going?

“Vaughn?” Rhys asked.

Vaughn didn't answer, but kept walking away from Rhys. To Jack.

No.

No, this was not happening.

Stop.

“Vaughn!” Rhys hissed.

At that, Vaughn turned and nodded at Rhys, smirking.

Rhys shook his head, mouthing the word “No.”

Vaughn gave him a thumbs up. He turned and continued his trek to the man hunched over a table littered with paperwork. Rhys watched in absolute terror as Vaughn stopped at Jack’s desk. Vaughn gave one last look at Rhys and then looked at Jack.

“Hey,” Vaughn said.

Jack did not respond. Oh, good. That meant it didn’t work and Vaughn would have to leave him alone. Now. Immediately and they could pretend it never happened.

“Uhm, hey, hello?” Vaughn said louder. This was just too much for Rhys. He covered his face with his hand and watched through the cracks of his fingers.

But Jack just kept scrawling in his notes.

Vaughn sighed. Looked at Rhys for a long moment and then turned to Jack. “Rhys.”

Rhys jumped when Jack looked up from his work and looked at Vaughn. Jack scowled. “Who the hell are you? You aren’t Rhys.”

* * *

Who was this idiot talking to him? Jack had been on a role with his work. And now he’d lost his train of thought when Rhys had been mentioned. And what was even worse was this asshole wasn’t even Rhys.

The idiot smiled, leaning on the table as if ready to ask Jack out. He had a smug look on his face. “Hey, how’s it going? I’m Vaughn, Rhys’ very best friend.”

Wait. The idiot was Rhys’ best friend? Jack turned in his chair to look around the bookstore. He saw Rhys standing there, his hand over his face in fear. It shot to the side of his face when he saw Jack looking at him. He turned to his left, then his right, unsure of where to run. He did this several times, almost bumping into a table. Jack flinched forward, about to go to Rhys, but Rhys corrected himself and turned to the counter. He walked fast, his body stiff, hitting the counter and bouncing against the gate and into the alcove where he ducked behind it, disappearing from their sight.

Vaughn sighed.

Jack eyed Vaughn. “You're really his best friend?”

Vaughn nodded.

Suddenly, Jack stood, slamming his hands on the table. “You have to tell me everything about him. Everything. Especially how to get him to talk to me normally. How do I engage him in deep, meaningful conversations? Not that I don't find his absolute babbling adorable as hell, I want to get to know him and get him comfortable with me.” When Rhys' best friend didn't say anything and just watched him, Jack leaned in closer, putting on his best intimidating face. “I have been coming here for months.  _ Months _ . Trying to get his attention, but he's always avoided me and I wasn't sure he actually liked me. But now I know he does and I will stop at nothing until I get that cute nerd to talk to me normally so when we go on our date, it'll be less stressful on him. So spill, kid. Tell me everything.”

“Wow,” Vaughn said, blinking. “You must really like Rhys.”

Jack swore. “Are you frickin’ telling me you haven't been listening at all?”

“No, I have, it's just, wow, you like love him. Like actually love him.”

Frustrated by this idiot's nonsensical rambles, he huffed. “If you're going to be useless and not help me with Rhys, why are you here?”

Vaughn smiled. “Oh, I will help you, but first I need to warn you.”

“Warn me? No one threatens me.”

“Rhys' problems to be normal around you and why he hides is because he's guarded and scared. His last relationship was not good. Fuck-face would not let Rhys in public with him because he was ashamed of his disabilities. He was manipulative and controlling. He made Rhys even more self-conscious about himself than he already was, which is actually a feat when you consider his parents. So, if this is just some fling, you need to leave him alone.  I don't need his heart broken again.”

Jack was silent, taking in all of this information. So, he had been right. Rhys had been hurt by others about his arm and eye. He wanted to find that douchebag ex and tear him a new on. It was his fault it was so difficult to get close to Rhys. And now he knew his parents were also to blame. His jaw clenched and he wanted to flip chairs and tables and then hold Rhys and kiss him silly. Among other things.

Instead, he let his lips slide into a smile. “Well, hell. I know Rhys’ socks are awful and ugly, but that’s no reason to be ashamed of them.”

Vaughn glared at Jack, not sure whether to be angry or not. Jack watched as Vaughn began to catch up and when he did, he let out a bark of laughter. “Holy shit! They are terrible aren’t they?” Vaughn hugged his stomach. “He… He has socks… with… with sweaters on them! When articles of clothing have articles of clothing, it’s… it’s just too much!”

Jack laughed and caught Rhys peaking over the counter in the corner of his eye. His eyes were large as he stared at them.

Jack’s eyes turned black and serious. “Seriously, though who is this fuck-face that hurt him?”

Vaughn was taken off guard by the sudden change, but smiled. “I don’t know, but I wish I did. Look, just be normal around him, natural, like he never rambled stupidly to begin with. The more you’re at ease, the more he will be. He just needs to get used to you.” Vaughn held his hand out. “Let’s exchange info in case you ever have any questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fan art my friend drew for the chapter!
> 
> http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/155716502503/a-cute-little-angel-for-library-au-by
> 
> http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/153067420563/a-sneak-peak-for-lets-do-it-lets-fall-in-love
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	5. Jack Makes Progress In His Fool-Proof Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's pride and ego are soaring, all thanks to Rhys.

Rhys slept in on his day off. And by sleeping in, he woke up an hour after he normally did. He didn’t mind, since the sky was bright for an autumn day. He made himself some coffee and dressed. Now that the seasons had switched, socks would be on sale.

He lived above the library. Mr. Hammond had asked him to stay there after the stairs got to be too much. Mr. Hammond now lived in an assisted living community and Rhys visited twice a month. His first stop was there. Mr. Hammond always did better in the mornings. Rhys would read him the paper and then update him on the bookstore and all the happenings around it.

When lunch came, Rhys would say goodbye and leave, taking the bus back to the city. His stomach rumbled and he got off where his favorite cafe was. When he stepped down, he tried to get back on, but the crowd of people stopped him from doing so and the bus moved on. Rhys was a statue. Cause maybe if he didn’t move, Jack would not notice him. But seriously? Seriously! Why did he run into this man everywhere? Not that he wasn’t excited to see Jack. He was. 

Jack sat at an outside table, sipping coffee and eating a quiche, pastry and a small bag of chips, his leg resting on a knee. He read on a tablet, a red scarf wrapped around him, making him look so intune with his surroundings. Except that Jack was wearing the same clothes he always wore to the bookstore. Did he own anything else or multiple pairs? Either one was terrifying. Rhys, at this point, forgot he was supposed to be hiding and just stared. Jack was wearing glasses, which he normally wore when he read for a long time. If he was taking notes, he threw them to the side.

Jack took a drink and set it down. He looked so natural, so… incredibly hot. And he was here in public and not at the bookstore. Rhys had only ever seen Jack there. Looking so attractive… and right at him.

Jack was looking at Rhys.

As he’d taken a sip, he’d glanced up and had seen Rhys staring at Jack.

Oh no.

Rhys was frozen in his place, but Jack had a very wide smile. He waved Rhys over and watched the whole time as Rhys made his brain work again and force himself forward. He didn’t know what else to do. Yeah, he could just turn and run away, but his feet weren’t moving in another direction. They were moving in Jack’s and Rhys was too terrified to make his brain tell them to change directions and before he knew it, he was standing by Jack’s table, staring at Jack’s food.

“Hey, pumpkin,” Jack said.

“I… I didn’t meant to- to stare at you for so long, but I just couldn’t h-help it.”

Jack shrugged. “I like when you stare at me.” That wolfish smile appeared.

Abort. Jack was flirting with him. In public. This did not compute.

Jack sat forward, setting his tablet on the table. “Relax, cupcake. If you’re not busy, why don’t you sit and order something?”

Rhys sat, his body stiff.

“What would you like to eat? Have you been here before?” Jack asked easily.

Rhys nodded.

“So, you know the menu?”

Rhys nodded.

“Then, what would you like to eat?”

“The- the BLT a-and a white caramel mocha, a-and I usually like the pasta salad. It’s really the best and I’ve never found a place that has done better. The Hawaiian place around the corner is good, but there’s something about this place that is just better. I’ve even tried to recreate it at home, but I’m missing a few spices that I can’t figure out what they are. I know there’s a little garlic, but there’s another flavor I haven’t been able to place.”

“Good,” Jack stood and smirked at Rhys’ wide eyes. “Yes, cupcake, I’m buying it. Stay here or you’ll hurt my feelings and we can’t have the very Handsome Jack with hurt feelings.”

Rhys shook his head, his eyes wider. He hadn’t known he could hurt Jack’s feelings! Oh, what if he already had and Jack hadn’t told him! “Have I? Oh bookstacks! If I have, I didn’t know! Honest! Oh! I’m so sorry! I- I’m always screwing things-”

Jack leaned in and kissed him for a long moment. Rhys was frozen. Jack smiled against Rhys’ lips. “You’re sweeter than I deserve, cupcake. Please, stay here and eat with me?”

And how could Rhys say no? He nodded slightly, his eyes shut, his lips brushing against Jack’s.

“That’s my Rhysie,” Jack whispered, planting one more kiss on him before leaving.

Rhys sat back, his eyes fluttering open. Oh. Oh! He looked at all the other people who were sitting around them. He began to flush, embarrassed at the such a display, but if they’d seen, they didn’t care, they were focused on their own food or company. Rhys sighed in relief. He’d never had a boyfriend that so openly kissed him wherever. And Jack was doing that. Twice now. Matt had always taken him to some restaurant that no one he knew went to. He hadn’t told Rhys this, but Rhys had found out when by chance, a friend of Matt’s had been at the same restaurant and Matt had wanted to leave immediately. It had been embarrassing for both Matt and him. That had been when Rhys had first realized Matt was embarrassed by him and his condition.

Rhys sighed. And then stiffened when Jack returned. He moved his chair so he was sitting closer to Rhys. “So, pumpkin, what have you been up to today?”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “I visited Mr. Hammond. He owns the bookstore. I visit him twice a month and update him. He’s working with me to buy it. I’m only halfway there, but I want to be able to give him more than enough to pay for his medical bills, they’re the reason he isn’t able to travel like he’s wanted to and I always feel so bad because I’m slowing him down.”

“Wow. You really are too good to be true, babe. You’re nice to everybody.” Jack smiled when Rhys blushed.

“I-I don’t like when people are sad… I always hate when I’m sad, so I try to not do that.”

Jack stared at him for a moment, his eyes softening. “I’m sorry you were hurt, Rhysie.”

“O-oh!” Rhys shook his head. “N-no! Oh! Uh- well- yes- but, it doesn’t matter anymore! I mean some of the kids were mean when I was growing up, but you can’t fault them when their parents taught them that. And yeah, my parents were a little distant and stopped taking me places, but really, it’s understandable and like I said it really doesn’t matter anymore…” 

Jack frowned. “Oh course it still matters, pumpkin. You’re still hurt by it. And your parents are clearly assholes.”

Rhys was unsure about what to say and how to handle this. Yeah, Yvette and Vaughn had thought the same about his parents, but Jack didn’t know them. “Well,” Rhys began. “They… They tried their best…”

Jack’s brow quirked. “Did they really?” Leaning forward, Jack took Rhys’ hand in his. “Listen, Rhysie, I know you’ve been hurt before, but that’s not what I’m about. I care about you, a lot. And caring about someone means wanting them to be happy and that’s all I want, is for you to be happy.”

Eyes wide, Rhys felt his lips curl up in a smile. “You…. You’re… holding my hand…”

Jack smirked. “You like that, Rhysie?”

Rhys nodded. “Yes. I love it! I’ve wanted to hold your hand for a while.” Rhys gushed.

“Well, hold it whenever you want.”

Rhys smiled. It was goofy and stupid and he was stupidly happy. “Do… Do you really mean that?”

“Course I do. Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.”

The food arrived. Along with Rhys’ order, was a single dish of the pasta salad.

“Y-you ordered some?” Rhys asked.

“You said it was the best.”

Rhys watched in fascination as Jack took a bite and chewed. “Yep, you’re right, pun’kin, this is the best.”

Smiling wide, Rhys took a bit. “It really is though!” He smiled goofily as he sipped his coffee.

“What are you doing with the rest of your day, cupcake?” Jack asked.

Another flush swept over Rhys. “There’s a sale today… Socks… I’ve been saving up for months so I can splurge.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Socks. You need more hideous socks?”

Rhys looked down at the table, and sheepishly nodded.

There was a large sigh. “Alright, we’ll go.”

“W-we?” Rhys asked, startled. “You wanna go with me? I’ve never met anyone who wanted to go with me!”

Rhys was met with intense eyes as Jack leaned in close. “Rhysie, I’d go anywhere with you.” his eyes fell to Rhys’ bobbing Adam’s Apple and Rhys was thrown back to the night in the back of the bookstore and Rhys’ ripped shirt. A flush spread down his neck. This seemed to gain an even wider and hungrier smile from Jack.

Jack sat back and ate some of his food. Rhys sipped his coffee and nibbled at his sandwich. He could not believe he was eating with Jack. In public. Together. He watched Jack and then quickly looked away when Jack looked at him. 

He felt Jack smirk. “If you want to stare, go ahead and stare. I know I’m easy on the eyes.”

“Really hot.” Rhys added and his eyes went wide.

Before he could babble on more, Jack smiled. “You’re really hot, too, Rhysie. I never knew tattoos were a thing I found attractive until I saw them on you.”

“But you have one…” Rhys said, shrinking into himself.

“Yeah, but mine’s nothing special. Yours are.”

Rubbing his leg, Rhys shrugged. “I only got it to spite my ex. Well, I got the first one to spite him. He hates tattoos, so one night when he pissed me off, I got one.” He pointed to the tattoo on his neck. “Then I liked it so much I got the others… It was something I didn’t know I liked too…”

Jack smirked. “You’re quite the rebel, sweetheart.”

Rhys blushed. He finished his salad. He only had half a sandwich left. Jack, had uneven amounts of food left. He finished his quiche first, followed by the pastry. Rhys slowly began to sit normally as he looked around at the nature. It was just such a beautiful day. The sun was out, but the air was crisp. The perfect time to stargaze. He had a telescope he frequently looked through, but he wanted to be in a field, with someone special to look at the stars with. He eyed Jack a little, wondering if Jack would ever want to do something like that. He had said he’d go anywhere with Rhys, but how much of that was flirtation and truth? Oh, but imagine being curled up next to Jack on a cold night.

Rhys took the last bite of his sandwich and Jack was standing up. “Alright, cupcake, let’s go.”

“Guh wher?” Rhys asked with a mouth still full.

“To this sock store of yours.” Jack grabbed up Rhys’ coffee and waited for him, taking a sip from it. Jack’s eyes narrowed on the coffee. “Oh. Oh, Rhysie,” Jack moaned. It hit Rhys in his gut, hot and heavy. Rhys Swallowed. Jack continued. “This is just amazing! How do you always have such delicious coffee?”

Sheepishly, Rhys smiled. “I just really love coffee… And… and you…”

Still drinking it, Jack moaned more. Rhys just stared, unable to do anything else. Rhys watched Jack drink the coffee, his throat bobbing, a small bit of coffee trickling down his chin. Oh, this was something. Rhys needed to capture this moment. Slowly, he pulled out his phone and used the shortcut to get him to the camera. He lined the shot and took a picture. Only when he’d taken it did he see Jack’s eyes on him, watching him as he drank.

Rhys yelped and looked up. Jack wiped the coffee away. “Like what you see?”

“Yes. Alot,” Rhys said, his eyes wide.

Jack smirked and taking a hold of Rhys, lead him into the building. “C’mon, let’s get you another one.”

Rhys frowned, but followed. He hadn’t realized Jack had totally drained his coffee. They stood in line, waiting. Rhys kept a respectable distance. Now they were in a coffee shop together. Matt had always had him stay home or in the car when he’d gotten them coffee. That’s how he’d gotten so good at making his own coffee. But Jack had let him accompany him. And now, oh wow, now Jack was leaning into him to whisper. Rhys swallowed.

Jack’s breath was hot on his ear and neck. “Would you like coffee, tea or just more of me?”

Rhys felt himself shiver with Jack’s voice so close to him. But then, quite suddenly, he burst into laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand. He had just realized Jack had told him a pick-up line.

Between his laughter, Rhys responded. “You mocha me crazy!” he giggled freely now. They moved up in the line.

Jack’s eyes twinkled. “Rhysie, you are the cream to my coffee.”

Giggling more, Rhys leaned close to Jack. “I like the way you espresso yourself!”

Jack put his hand to his heart. “I’m going to have to start watching my caffeine intake, because you make my heart palpitate.”

Rhys now panicked because he only knew one more coffee pick-up line. He blurted it out before he paused for too long and their fun moment would be over. He spoke quickly and almost robotically. “There seems to be a kiss of mint in this blend, how about a real kiss, just to be sure?” And then his brain kicked in and he realized what he’d just said and asked.

“I wouldn’t mind taste testing,” Jack said and leaned in, kissing Rhys. It was a light peck on the lips. Jack paused. “Hmm, I don’t think I got a good enough taste.” He leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss on Rhys this time. “Mmm, super sweet,” he whispered.

Rhys was flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Th-thanks…”

Jack smirked. They moved forward in line and ordered. “A large…” Jack looked at Rhys.

“A-a white caramel mocha.”

“Yeah, get two large ones.”

The barista nodded and grabbed the cups. She marked down the order and then looked at them. “Your names?”

“Handsome Jack and Handsome Jack’s boyfriend, so keep off.”

Rhys froze. He could feel his whole body heat. He watched in horror as Jack slipped her a five dollar bill to write what he wanted. The barista took it and wrote the words. Jack pulled Rhys away from the line and over to wait for their drinks.

“Hey, cupcake, you okay?” Jack asked.

Rhys looked at the floor. “You called me your…”

“Boyfriend?” Jack asked.

Rhys could only nod.

Jack didn’t say anything. Their drinks were made and they left the coffee shop. Jack motioned for Rhys to follow and they climbed into a sleek, yellow car with black stripes. It was sporty. Rhys grimaced at the color, but refrained from saying anything as Jack opened Rhys’ door for him. 

Their coffees were set on the top of the car. Jack leaned in and pinned Rhys between the car, the door and Jack. He leaned on his hand, further caging Rhys. Rhys felt a shiver roll deliciously down his spine. He was close to Jack, inches away from him.

“Do you want to start dating Rhys? I would love it if we were, that way you could earn your coffee.”

At first, Rhys’ mind flatlined. He could not understand what it was Jack was asking. Then, when his mind rebooted, it became more and more clearer. Jack wanted to date. Dating Jack. As a boyfriend. As a couple. A kissing couple. A more than kissing couple. A holding hands couple. A claim they’re yours couple. An intimate couple. A very intimate couple. A find out about your life couple. A find out you’re broken couple. A hard to explain your one-armed-boyfriend couple.

And just like that, Rhys pulled away from Jack and looked at the floor, his fingers gripping his shirt. “I… I’m not… Dating material. I-I’m clumsy and I can be embarrassing an-”

Jack moved in closer and swiped Rhys hand into his own. He kissed Rhys’ knuckles and then looked up at Rhys, his blue and green eyes staring at him. “I asked if you wanted to be a couple, Rhysie. Do you?”

Oh. Oh absolutely he did! He bit his lip, scrunched his eyes closed and nodded. He jumped when a pair of lips connected with his. Rhys’ eyes shot open. Jack was kissing him. Rhys closed his eyes again and wrapped his arm around Jack’s neck, his nervous and excited energy, getting the better of Rhys.

Jack pulled away, a cocky smirk on his face. “I think you’ve earned your coffee, pumpkin.”

Blushing, Rhys giggled, taking his coffee from the top of the car and sliding in. Jack shut the door and walked to his side, coffee in hand. Rhys was unbelievably happy. Giddy. Excited. Nervous as hell. But incredibly happy. He.  _ Rhys _ . Was now dating Jack!

As Jack sat in the driver’s seat, he turned to Rhys. “I almost forgot, java number I can call you at?”

In a fit of giggles, Rhys said his number, having to repeat if because Jack couldn’t understand through the laughter. Jack took a quick paparazzi of Rhys and then set it to his phone.  He then texted Rhys’ phone so Rhys had Jack’s number.

“Perfect,” Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing art from my friendly friend!!!
> 
> http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/157449189073/library-au-by-bettyboop4w33t4-jack-at-the-cafe
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	6. A Way To A Man's Heart Is Through His Socks.

Rhys was quiet. Well, on the outside. Inside, he was a bundle of excited and scared nerves. He was dating Jack now! And just a week or so ago, he’d never even talked to him before. He just didn’t know how to act or react. He wanted to kiss Jack, a lot. And then he wanted to run and hide and tell Jack just to forget about him. It was just too good to be true.

“You’re really sexy when you bite your lip like that, pumpkin.” Jack said, turning onto the street.

“I don’t know what to do,” Rhys blurted. “I just… I’m not good at this stuff. I always screw it up and I never know how fast to go or not to go. I… I don’t wanna screw it up, but if I try too much, I usually do. But then, if I don’t try, am I even participating in the relationship? And I could screw it up that way. But then I could become too clingy and I don’t know if that’s a deal breaker. I always try not to be too clingy, but I always end up doing that. And I’m always a bundle of nerves and I know that that’s grating and annoying and I always try not to be but-”

“Whoever said you were too much to handle is a fucking idiot.” Jack interrupted. They were at a stop light on their way to the sock store. Jack looked him in the eye. “I want you to be you, cupcake. No one else.” He smirked and began to drive again. “If you hadn’t been acting like your true self, how else would I have gotten my coffee that I love so much?”

Rhys was quiet. He didn’t think Jack was being unbiased here. He barely knew Rhys and he was influenced by coffee. What would happen when the coffee wasn’t enough anymore?

They pulled up along the curb in front of the sock store. Jack frowned at Rhys. “What? What’s with the face?”

Rhys looked at the coffee he held in his lap. “It’s just… You’ve been coming to the store for a long time, but we hardly know each other and you’re so positive that I won’t be a burden or an embarrassment and you say if I wasn’t being myself you wouldn’t have your coffee, but what about everything else? We haven’t even been on a date yet, and I am really clingy. I can’t help it, but I just love holding hands and holding on to someone and I’m always dependant on someone driving me around whether it’s the bus or not.  And I don’t know if I can be the person you need or give you everything you need and I would be so utterly destroyed if I failed-”

“Woah, babe, kill the engine and breathe,” Jack said. “First off, you’re insane if you think you’re gonna screw anything up. You’re perfect. Almost as perfect as me,” he said smirking and moving his brows up and down. “Second, and the most important thing, we have had our first date. And it’s going to continue into that store where I’m going to pamper the shit out of your sweet ass. And third, and this you might wanna write down for when you start this panicking again, cupcake. If you need to take it slow, I can cold-brew.” Jack grinned a toothy grin, totally and utterly proud of himself.

Rhys’ eyes widened and he smiled wide. He, for sure, now in this instant, had fallen head-over-heals, irrevocably in love with Jack. “I love you.” The words spilled out as Rhys’ brain glitched in his happiness. His eyes widened as Jack’s grin widened. “Oh! Oh crackers! Oh cheese! I…” his face was so hot from embarrassment.

Jack kissed him, a smile pressing against Rhys. He kissed Rhys until Rhys’ shoulders began to relax. Then, he pulled away, his smiled still wide. “It’s good that you love me, I am the best after all,” his cocky grin softened. “And now I know the feeling’s mutual.” He took Rhys’ coffee and grabbed his and got out.

It took the time for Jack to set the coffees on the car, walk over to Rhys’ side and open the door for Rhys to comprehend what Jack had said. When Jack was standing next to him and taking his hand to pull him out of the car, Rhys looked at him, dazed. “You… You…”

“Yep. How does that make you feel? Special? You are special if I love you.”

Rhys looked Jack in the eye. “Say it, please?”

Jack moved close, pushing Rhys against the car and kissed him. He  wrapped his arms around Rhys, planting kisses down his cheekbone and to his neck. He bit and nibbled, making Rhys moan and rest against Jack greedily. Jack dragged his teeth over Rhys’ earlobe, his hot breath sizzling against Rhys’ skin. “I love you, Rhysie and you’re mine now.”

Oh, oh yes. Rhys pulled Jack to him and kissed him like a wild man. He felt Jack relax, obliging to Rhys’ whim. Rhys was in Heaven. The best kind of Heaven. Jack loved him! What kind of dream had he walked into? He didn’t even care about the sock sale.

He pulled away. “Oh my socks!” he breathed, totally taken by Jack and not at all aware of his words.

Jack frowned and then smiled. “It’s good to know I can make you forget about those ugly things.”

Rhys, with his coffee and Jack with his, entered the store. Rhys scanned the glorious specialty store. It wasn’t just socks, it had a shoe section and an underwear section. He hadn’t realized how much he was smiling until he saw Jack watching him and embarrassed, tried to stop smiling. He couldn’t.

He bit his lip though and nodded sternly to himself. “I only have a set budget, so I can’t-”

“You aren’t going to spend anything,” Jack said. “I meant it when I said I was going to spoil your sweet ass.” Jack found a cart and started around the store, grabbing one of every pair and tossing it into the cart.

Rhys ran after him. “You can’t just throw them in there!” he set his coffee in the seat of the cart and started sorting them. This forced Jack to stop and he waited impatiently. When Rhys was done, Jack started grabbing them again and handing them to Rhys. Rhys set them carefully into the basket, a goofy grin permanently on his face. They made their way around the store, building up quite a pile.

Rhys gasped and he made B-line for the clearance area. “Yes! All the ones I wanted are here! Well, almost, but wow!”

“Load ‘em up, cupcake,” Jack said, drinking out of Rhys’ coffee cup.

Rhys blushed. “Are… Are you sure? You really don’t have to! I mean I absolutely love that you are, this is my favorite store and you’re my favorite person and the fact that I’m with both, or rather, in one and with the other- Oh coffee beans! I… I meant in the store, not… Not that I haven’t thought about it, though usually you’re the one that’s ins- oh socks! I don’t know what I’m saying! This is the first time I’ve seen you in something else and I really love that scarf on you, it’s really hot and- and that’s why I took a picture of you before you saw me!” Rhys’ eyes widened, but Jack was laughing, that wolfish grin there.

“Oh, princess, you are too frickin’ adorable. I can buy this store, that way we can enjoy both your favorite things together.” He winked at Rhys.

Rhys flushed. The idea of him and Jack getting intimate in this store was…  _ very  _ distracting. He turned and started putting the socks in the cart mechanically. His face was hot and his grin was even more of a dead giveaway at what he thought about Jack’s idea.

Jack’s brows rose. “You really like that idea, don’t ya, Rhysie?” he asked, his voice lowering.

“Shut up!” Rhys burst, unable to handle the teasing. He tossed a random pair of clearance socks at him. They had pizzas patterned on them.

Jack tossed them into the cart. “You’re a real slice, babe.”

Rhys blatantly turned and walked away from Jack. But the only place for him to really go was into the underwear section. He made his way past, but couldn’t help but eye the nice silk and lace. He loved panties and lingerie. It was the only underwear he owned. He loved how they felt, but more importantly, they made him feel sexy and a little more confident than he normally would. But Jack was following him and he didn’t want Jack to know about his guilty pleasure. At least not yet. Not on their first date.

Their first date!

He stopped, making Jack almost run into him. “What the hell, cupcake?” he asked.

Rhys flushed. “I’m sorry… I just… I just realized that… You… You said this was our first date!”

“Yeah, cause it is.”

Rhys smiled. “This is the best date I’ve ever had.”

“Course it is, you’re with me.”

Rhys smiled, his stomach full of butterflies. He turned and made his way out of the section.

“Hey, Rhysie,” Jack called.

Rhys turned around and his eyes widened and he covered his mouth to muffle his sudden fit of giggles.

“What?” Jack asked, posing like a superhero. He wore, over his head, a pair of bright yellow, ruffled panties. The ruffled part stretched across his face, moving and bouncing as he spoke. “You don’t like my mask? It’s actually really comfortable and breathable.”

Rhys, as quietly as he could, pulled out his phone and took a picture. His phone clicked as it captured Jack. Rhys panicked and tried to stuff his phone back in his pocket.

Jack tore the underwear off and glared. “Did you just… Give me your phone.”

Caught in the moment, Rhys shrieked and ran away as Jack chased him around the store.

* * *

They arrived at the bookstore with a full back seat, bags over flowing with socks. Rhys was a little nervous to show Jack up to his apartment over the bookstore. It was a mess and he wanted to have time to tidy it up, but there was none. Jack was behind him, poking his knee into Rhys’ butt as Rhys tried to unlock the door. On each of Jack’s arm were three bags from the store.

“You’re going to make me drop my keys,” he said.

“Good, it’ll be a fantastic view.”

“Are you always this impatient?” Rhys asked.

“Worse.”

Opening the door, Rhys rolled his eyes. “Perfect.”

“Yes, I am,” Jack said, walking in and dumping the socks on the table. He looked around. “Nice place. A little small, but… It suits you.”

Rhys smiled. “Thanks, I moved in when Mr. Hammond left. It’s very convenient since work is right downstairs.”

“I bet.” Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at Rhys, strained and unsure. “Uh, Rhys, kitten, I… I need you…”

That was all that Rhys registered. Just the idea that Jack needed him swelled Rhys’ brain with wonder and ecstasy that he didn’t care that he couldn’t find a pen and Jack had to look for him. Or that he was signing something. It was something important to Jack and that was all that mattered.

Jack pocketed whatever the paper was and unwound his scarf to catch Rhys in it. Rhys blushed furiously, the scent of Jack swarmed him blissfully. Jack pulled Rhys to him, planting a long kiss on his lips. Rhys leaned into him, savoring everything. When Jack leaned away, he wrapped the scarf around Rhys’ neck and winked. “Keep this, cupcake.” He turned to leave the apartment and then stopped. He turned back to Rhys and kissed him again, hard, pushing him against the nearest wall. He pinned Rhys, a hand pressing and digging into his collar bone. Rhys’ hand gripped at Jack’s shirt, tugging it. Jack kissed down Rhys’ neck, around the scarf, nipping Rhys’ soft, tattooed flesh. Rhys melted into Jack.

Jack pulled away, smirking. “Now whenever you wear this,” he tugged the scarf. “You’ll remember this moment, when I rocked your world.”

Rhys giggled and snuggled into scarf.

Jack’s smirk widened. “I gotta go now, sweetheart.” Jack pecked Rhys’ nose, which peaked out over the scarf. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Rhys nodded, his cheeks risen from smiling. He watched Jack over the woolen scarf. He followed Jack as he walked out the door, using the scarf to wave goodbye. Jack was not prepared for how frickin’ cute it was.

* * *

Rhys wanted to curl up in Jack’s scarf and cuddle it forever. It smelled so deliciously of him and now Rhys had it. He’d never been given a gift like this before, and so easily and readily. Though, he had a feeling it was more of Jack marking his territory. Rhys gasped. Jack was marking his territory. Rhys was his territory. Rys giggled and snuggled the scarf more. This had seriously been the best day ever. He’d had the best date- and all these new socks!

Rhys went to all the bags on the table and marveled at them They were glorious, beautiful, wonderful and all from Jack! Who gave him this scarf. This wonderful, amazing, Jack-filled scarf. Rhys was in Heaven.

But then he was plunged into hell when his phone rang and he saw it was his mother. Rhys sighed, sliding the scarf off and gently placing it on the table. He did not want the scarf to be tainted by such negativity.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Rhys. Why haven’t you called me? You know you are supposed to call once a week. These are the rules.”

Rhys sighed silently. He hadn’t called his parents in months and this was the first they’d called him. “Sorry.”

His mother huffed. “Don’t say sorry, do. If you’re so sorry, call. It’s not like you do anything significant to warrant being any form of busy. Unless you suddenly mislaid your other arm.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have been able to answer my phone if my other arm suddenly detached itself and ran away.”

There was silence and Rhys could feel the irritation radiating off his mother. “Sarcasm is not attractive, Rhys and you’re made of it.”

“Did you need something specific?” Rhys asked.

“Besides to let you know your father and I aren’t deceased? You wouldn’t know because you never call like you’re required to. We are redecorating. All that squander you call ‘your stuff’ is cluttering up precious space and I want it withdrawn.”

His stuff. The stuff he hadn’t been allowed to get after he’d announced he was moving out and they’d kicked him out. They had packed it in the attic where he couldn’t get it as a way of forcing him to come home and come to his senses. He was surprised it had taken them this long to get rid of them.

“I can come by tomorrow after work.”

“You will come and get it now.”

Sighing audibly now, Rhys leaned against the table. “I cannot physically travel all the way to where you are, pack everything up and be gone in time for you to have your weekly dinner party. I will come tomorrow.”

“In the morning and don’t give me any attitude. We’ve kept it for you for this long and you’ve ungratefully left it here. We have been more than gracious. This disrespect you have is wearisome and probably the reason that kind, young man left you.”

Rhys had almost forgotten. His parents weren’t happy that Rhys was gay, as if Rhys had to find ways to be even more different than their normal hell. But they had just absolutely adored Rhys’ most recent ex, Matt.

“I left him,” Rhys corrected. It hadn’t been easy to leave Matt. It had taken a huge and long toll on Rhys and he’d vowed never ever to get into a mess like that again.

“An absolutely idiotic choice, but then again, you are you. He was the perfect model boyfriend, and he knew just how to handle you. He could have put you straight.”

Rhys’ lips curled. “That would defeat the purpose of being with Matt, Mom, if he put me straight.”

“Rhys Christopher! You know jokes like that are not allowed! We have tolerated your lifestyle, if it’s worth tolerating, but you still have the nerve to  flagrantly step over us and our values! We have spent precious time that cannot be gotten back raising you and all you can be is ungrateful! If you do not have your things by tomorrow morning, I will donate them to some filthy homeless man.”

Rhys, by this point, was more than done with talking to his mother. “I will be there tomorrow, but not before noon. Sorry.”

“You are worthless and your words are worthless.” And then she hung up on him.

Rhys stood there for a moment. He stared into space. All the words from his mother rushed over him and soon, he was crying. He hooked his arm through the scarf and went into his room. By the time he collapsed on his bed, he was sobbing. He hid his face into Jack’s scarf and cried. After all these years, his mother still got to him.

Through blurry vision, he texted Vaughn, asking for his help. But Vaughn was busy. Rhys texted Yvette, but she was tied up too. They both apologized furiously, but they just couldn’t get out of their commitments. Rhys understood. His mother had probably planned on this. Rhys curled up into himself and stayed like that until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture, a friend drew! It's the best!  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/db4b917c49dec51e6cf8ba3cf24420a6/tumblr_oml779Z8Wh1qmvsqjo1_1280.png
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	7. Tired Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys can't get to his parents to get his things before they're thrown away. What's he going to do?

Rhys woke up sluggish and not of his own mind. His alarm clock beeped horribly at him and he swung his arm to hit snooze. Jack’s scarf, which was tangled all around, fell onto his face. He lay there for a while, breathing through the scarf and letting his brain de-fog.

He was going to lose his things. There was no one to help him. He sighed. Well, it was just stuff anyways. Material possessions. He’d lived without them for four years, he could live without them for the rest of his life. He could even let go of his first sock collection that he’d meticulously collected.

Sitting up, he let the scarf fall wherever it may. He rubbed his crusty eyes and slowly stood. He was still in his clothes from the other day. He changed, carelessly choosing his wardrobe. When he picked the only pair of normal, plain socks, he didn’t even toss them back, but put them on. He even almost forgot Jack’s coffee. It was good that he still had some leftover from his last batch, or Rhys wouldn’t have been sure if he’d have made any. He made his way down to the bookstore where a co-worker had already opened it.

He headed straight for the back room. He almost screamed when someone snatched the coffee from him just as he reached the front door. He frowned at Jack. “Wha-You…” he frowned at the ground, unable to collected his feelings.

“Mornin’ cupcake.”

“Morning,” he mumbled. He didn’t want to be grumpy in front of Jack a day into their relationship, but he just wasn’t in a perky mood.

“Where ya goin’? You’re too busy today to work.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rhys asked, frowning again at Jack.

His eyes widened. “Wow, you are just adorable when you’re grumpy,” Jack took a hold of Rhys’ arm and pulled him back to the exit. “We’re going on a trip, ya know?” Rhys was dragged away from the store. “C’mon, hop on in.” Rhys was lead to a large, pristine truck. In fact, it looked brand new. Jack leaned against it, smirking. “Like it? Just bought her. I’ve never owned a truck, but now I do!”

“You… You bought it this… This morning?”

“Yeah, cause I didn’t own one,” he pulled Rhys to the passenger side and patted his butt. “Get on up there, babe, and marvel at all this compensation! Not that I really have anything to compensate for.”

Rhys just frowned as he climbed up, with the help of Jack’s hand squarely on his tush. “I… I can get up just fine, Jack…”

“Oh, I know, but you can’t expect me to pass up an opportunity, can you? I mean wow!” he squeezed. “It’s just…”

A giggle escaped Rhys and he bit his lip. He hadn’t expected to be giggling, not with the impending doom of his stuff. But he was. Because of Jack. Before Jack shut the door, he climbed up to kiss Rhys on the mouth, savoring it. “Mmm, the best thing in the morning, besides me of course.” He winked and jumped down, shutting the door and moving around to the driver’s side. He hopped inside and laughed maniacally. “Oh! Rhysie! Look at all of this power!” he drank his coffee.

“Should… Should you be drinking that coffee right now? You’re a little…”

“Sexy? Handsome? Power hungry? Rad? Cute?”

“Energetic.”

“Well, I have been up since- Well I really didn’t sleep.” He started the truck and laughed again. “Ah! Hear the thunder! __Feel__  the thunder! Do you feel it, Rhysie!?”

Rhys stared at Jack. This was a side he’d never seen before and while it was cute, he wasn’t sure what was going on and wasn’t exactly in the mood. “Jack, where are we going? Why did you randomly buy a truck?”

As Jack pulled out onto the road, he leaned over and kissed Rhys’ cheek. “I already told you! I bought it cause I didn’t own one. And how are we supposed to get your stuff without a truck? And I wasn’t going to rent a truck, do you know how frickin’ expensive those are? Not to mention they start off at outrageous prices!” he grunted.

“My stuff?” Rhys’s brain churned and whirred, trying to understand what he meant by that. The only stuff that he needed to get… Rhys’ eyes widened. This… This just couldn’t be happening! It was their second day dating and Jack was going to meet his parents. His brain could not handle this.

He looked at Jack, who now wore sunglasses and drove with one hand while the other held his coffee.

“Have… Have you ever driven a truck before?”

“Nope!” he smiled a toothy smile.

“And… We’re going to my parent’s house…”

Jack looked at Rhys fully and not the road. “Are you okay, cupcake? You don’t seem all here this morning.”

“Eyes on the road please,” Rhys breathed. He was only beginning to realize how much danger he might be in with Jack driving.

Shrugging, Jack looked forward. “Talk to me then, what’s up? You’re not doing your adorable as hell rambling at it’s really throwing me off.”

“ _ _I’m__  a little thrown off. How did you know I needed to go to my parents? I only- the only people who knew were Vaughn and Yvette.”

“That nerd texted me,” Jack said, now eating a jelly filled donut. He indicated to the bag in the middle of the truck. “Help yourself, they’re all cream or jelly filled. Who even eats donuts without a filling? Then, it’s just a bunch of sugar bread. That’s just a ripoff of precious money, am I right? Course I am.”

“Are… Are you okay to drive?” Rhys asked. Then he frowned. “Wait, Vaughn texted you?”

“Duh! How else would I have known, not like you, my devoted, amazing boyfriend, would have told me. Not like I could have helped, you know, like buying a truck and bringing you breakfast.”

“Donuts aren’t breakfast.” Was he keeping the topic off the fact that he hadn’t told Jack? Yes. Yes he was.

“Don’t change the subject, pumpkin. And donuts are too a breakfast.”

What kind of high was Jack on? “Are you sure you should be driving?”

Part of the donut fell into his lap and Jack swore, swerving in and out of his lane. Someone honked at him and Jack flipped them off with the hand holding his donut. More donut fell into his lap. “Aw shit! Hey, Rhysie, care to scoop this up for me? Don’t linger down there,” he wiggled his brows.

Rhys was not anywhere prepared for today. And now he was blushing furiously as he leaned over with a napkin to grab the donut bits. He was super careful not to put any pressure on Jack. He rolled the bits up and set them on the seat.

“Wha- aw! I was gonna eat that!” Jack pouted. “You don’t let me know when you’re in trouble and now you don’t let me eat my donut!”

Rhys frowned. Jack was really sticking to the subject. “It was all crumbled, you wouldn’t have been able to eat it.”

“Just like me receiving a text or call about helping you.” They were at a stop light now and Jack looked at Rhys fully. “Why didn’t you ask me for help?”

Rhys felt himself backed into a corner. And what was worse, is he could feel the words, the endless babble climbing his tongue to escape. Rhys shut his eyes tight. The truck moved again. “I just… I just didn’t want to bother you. We haven’t been a- a couple for, like, twenty four hours and I just figured this was something really big to ask. You had to buy a new truck! And you have to drive me all the way out there and then pack my things for the most part cause they’re up in the attic and and I can’t climb the ladder and then haul it to the truck and unpack it. It’s just a really big task to ask someone, especially meeting my parents, that’s usually always a deal breaker.” Jack quirked a brow as he shoved another donut in his mouth. Rhys gasped. “Oh candy canes! No, that’s not what I meant! I don’t expect it to be a deal breaker, or anything, but it has sorta been a thing, unless you’re a soulless douchebag- looking at my ex- but you’re not like that! I just… I didn’t want to bother you…”

A large chunk of jelly dripped down Jack’s chin as he sighed. “Okay, I’ll let this slide, but only cause you’re rambling again. But, seriously, Rhys, if I’m dating someone, I’m there for them, one hundred percent,” Jack smirked. “I’m just a really good guy, ya know? Next time you need help with something, I had better be the first person you tell.”

Rhys smiled, but then his eyes betrayed him. They began to tear and he was crying. “Yeah, okay.”

“Woah, hang on there, are you crying?”

Rhys wiped his eyes. “No, you’re crying!” he laughed.

“I’m too manly to cry,” Jack puffed out his chest. He licked at the jelly on his cheek.

Laughing, Rhys wiped more at his eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m just really happy! You make me happy.”

Jack smiled. “Good. That’s my job, and I’m perfection at any job.”

Rhys smiled, his heart warm and light. “Yes, you are.”

“Damn right! Now, donut me!”

Laughing, Rhys found a donut and fed it to Jack. Jack bit it greedily, almost nipping Rhys who squealed and snatched his hand back. He found a chocolate covered one for himself and bit into it, the cream filling his mouth. He moaned a little at the deliciousness. Jack began to swerve into the next lane. Rhys turned to find him staring.

“Jack, the road…”

“Nah, this much better to watch.”

Rhys blushed as his eyes widened. He was experiencing both fear and flattery at the same time. “There won’t be anything to look at if we’re dead!”

Jack waved it away, but did look back at the road. “I’m the best driver, I’ve never crashed a car on accident before. Besides, you got me fantasizing over here, how can I not look at you?”

Blushing, Rhys licked at the cream gently. He heard a click. Eyes wide, he turned and found Jack not paying attention to the road, but video taping him. “Jack!” he laughed. “The road!”

Quickly, Rhys ate the donut, but some of the cream got onto his cheek. He made quick work to wipe it off.

Jack frowned. “Slow down.”

Rhys laughed fully and heartily. “No way! Focus on the road!”

“I can’t focus on anything anymore! I’m never buying anything else but cream filled donuts from now on!”

Rhys laughed, so extremely happy.

Until they finally pulled up the long drive to his parent’s house. His smile faded and he was overcome with dread. This was not going to be fun. But, he looked at Jack as they passed the long iron gates. He didn’t feel alone. For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel alone around his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is craaaAAAAAaaaaazy without sleep and full of worry for his Rhysie. Can't imagine what'll happen when he meets Rhys' parents!
> 
> Here's a fanpic: http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/160324591263/preview-pic-for-chapter-7-of-library-au-by
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	8. Meet Rhys' Parents! I'm so sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Rhys' parents and helps Rhys get back his things. Rhys' parents are not happy. Warning, his parents SUUUUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was rough to write, but it's here! Also, I'll list definitions to all those fancy words at the end. There will be hugs for those beginning this chapter and ending this chapter. Also, sorry to those who keep up with my other works and are moving from one awful parent to two.
> 
> ~Hugs~

Jack looked at him. “Nervous, kiddo?”

Rhys shrugged and looked out the window, his fingers twisting around his shirt. He jumped when Jack’s hand took it and held it. Rhys smiled a little. “I guess I should warn you, my parents aren’t…” he thought of the right word.

“I can take it, cupcake, you don’t have to sugar coat it.”

“Just don’t be expecting a warm welcome… Or any welcome. Hopefully,” he added, more to himself.

“That bad?”

Rhys shrugged again.

The large, ornate gate that had haunted his childhood came into view. His parents had, at one point, refused to let him go through them and leave. He had tried numerous times to climb over it, but the closest he’d ever got was two-thirds before he’d fallen. That’s why he’d loved school. He would be away from this horrid place and for a few short hours, free.

Jack slowed to a stop in front of the gate. He turned to fish through the back. He showed Rhys two pairs of sunglasses. One was large aviators and the other stars. “Which one? I know you love your stars, but I’m partial to the aviators, but it’s your choice.” He then looked at the aviators and threw them in the back seat, slipping on the star sunglasses. He moved them down his nose to look at Rhys. “Hey, wanna have some fun with a star?” he winked.

Rhys laughed.

Jack eyed Rhys. “You  _ do _ know I am famous, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He rolled his window down and stared at the guard in the small outpost. Jack hung his arm out the window and nodded at the man. “Hey.”

The guard stared at him, unimpressed. Rhys looked over Jack’s shoulder and waved at Donny. Donny nodded and opened the gate.

“Thought so,” Jack said. He revved the engine before lurching forward. He threw his hand up in a peace sign at Donny. Rhys looked back, concerned Donny was upset, but to his surprise, Donny was smiling and shaking his head. He hadn’t known Donny well until he’d helped when Rhys had been kicked out. He’d let Rhys crash at his house while Rhys saved up for his own place. It was clear that Donny was imagining how well Jack would be received by Rhys’ parents.

The drive opened up to a large paved circle and in the middle of the circle was a fountain featuring Rhys’ parents. Rhys cringed when he saw it. Jack slowed to look at it. “Woah… Aw, dammit.  _ I _ wanted to have an obnoxious, narcissistic statue of me in the middle of my front drive! Rhysie!” Jack whined, pouting. “Your parents stole my idea!”

Rhys laughed despite himself and the situation. “I’m sure the old one’s still around here somewhere. You could have that.”

Jack frowned. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

Rhys smirked, but then groaned. There, on the front steps, stood his parents. His father held onto his mother’s shoulders as his mother’s eyes assessed the car. Her brow quirked, annoyed at the noise of the truck. Jack was laughing though.

“Oh! Oh, pumpkin! They, oh, that’s just amazing. They look exactly like that statue. If I wasn’t so sleep deprived this would be creepy!”

Rhys didn’t respond. His stomach was dancing about, making him queasy. He was not ready to see them so soon. Jack parked the truck and Rhys slid out, shutting the door carefully behind him. Jack met him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Rhys was surprised by this, but didn’t complain. He felt safer tucked against Jack. Especially with his mother’s disapproving glare at this action.

“Rhys,” she said slowly, as if disciplining him. “Who, is this… man?” she spat the last word. Her eyes fell to Jack’s his chin, where he hadn’t wiped all the jelly off. Then to his shirt, where the jelly stains were multiplied and unchecked. She sneered.

Jack released Rhys and grabbed her hand, shaking it vigorously. “S’up, name’s Jack.” He then grabbed Rhys’ father’s hand. “I’m your future son-in-law.”

Rhys froze and instantly turned red.

Jack burst in laughter. “I’m just playin’! We aren’t engaged yet, though, if I had it  _ my _ way…” he laughed, slipping his arm around Rhys’ waist again.

Rhys’ mother looked incredulously at Rhys. “This cannot be true! Rhys, I do not approve of this raillery!”

But this only made Rhys frown. “Why would it be a joke?”

“Because he’s ostentatious! And he’s your father’s age! You can’t possibly think about dating a decrepit jejune! It’s just,  _ not done _ !”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “He’s not as old as Father, that would be weird.” He looked at Jack. “You’re like, what? Not even forty?”

“Sure,” Jack shrugged, flicking some donut off his shirt.

“See? Not as old as Father.”

“It doesn’t make it any less repugnant! Of all the boyfriends you’ve had this is probably the most incongruous and imbecilic choice! That Matthew was by far the most sagacious choice you could have made with your obtuse judgement!”

Frowning, Rhys went to speak, but Jack beat him to the punch. “Wow! That is a lot of fancy words! Can you say them all again? I’d like to write them down for when I go to the next stuffy business party. I mean, do you sit and memorize the dictionary every day, cause damn that was almost impressive! I bet you need an extra lung in order to achieve such pompery!”

His mother frowned. “That isn’t even a word.”

Rhys’ father spoke finally. “You will  _ not _ insult my wife.”

“But she can verbally abuse your son all she wants? I don’t think so, pumpkin.” He pulled Rhys around them and into the house. He ignored all the protests and asked Rhys where his stuff was kept. Rhys lead Jack to the attic. His parents followed and when Jack helped himself to pulling the ladder down, Rhys swore he heard his mother growling.

Jack indicated for Rhys to climb the ladder.

“He can’t ascend that! Are your cataracts making you blind? He’s inadequate!”

“Up ya go, babe,” Jack said, fully ignoring Rhys’ mother. Rhys climbed obediently. He was worried about falling, but Jack was right behind him. The attic was large, at least half the size of the house. In the middle of everything was a stack of boxes and tubs, equal distance away from everything else.

Rhys, excited and allowing himself to smile a little, made his way over to it. He opened up the top boxes and his smile widened. He quickly suppressed it when he heard his mother climbing up.

“Elena, dear, you are going to hurt yourself,” Rhys’ father called.

“Oh, shut up, Gideon! I need to make sure nothing is stolen.” She stood, triumphant.

Jack eyed her as though she had lost her mind. “Why the hell would I want to steal any of this crap?”

His mother looked Jack over. “Are you articulating you actually have transposed your… accouterment?”

“Mother, please,” Rhys sighed, not really bothering to be hopeful that today would be the day she lost her voice.

“Do not perorate, Rhys. You cannot be trusted with either choice of elocution or discrimination with your vitality. You have been nothing but a vexation on our pedigree.”

Rhys, who was checking more boxes, hadn’t realized he’d been mouthing the words as she spoke, until her eyes narrowed at him. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

But suddenly, a box was thrust in his mother’s arms. Jack wore a large, strained smile. “Here, make yourself useful.”

Rhys flinched. No one. No one told his mother what do to, much less make her do any form of manual labor. She promptly dropped the box. “How dare you!”

But Jack cut her off. “Lady, don’t start shit you aren’t prepared to follow through with. You need to pull whatever tight ass stick you have up your ass out of your ass, or invest in a frickin’ vibrator. Either way, either shut that grandiloquent maw or find something else to plague. I will not stand around and let you belittle  _ my _ Rhys. I’m a man of exquisite and particular taste and Rhys more than fulfills that and I will not tolerate anyone who says otherwise.”

Rhys’ mother looked like she’d been slapped and then covered in germs.

Jack grunted and picked up the box Rhys’ mother had dropped and started down the ladder. “And everyone wonders why I killed my mother…”

Rhys’ mother gasped.

* * *

As Jack moved down the ladder, he was alone with the annoying husband. He looked down his nose at Jack. Jack set down the box, stretched and flashed a large grin at the man.

The annoying husband frowned. His frown deepened when they heard arguing from the attic. The annoying husband sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now what trouble is he causing her? That boy has no respect for Elena.”

Jack just stared, unable to fathom the marriage these two had created. Shaking his head, Jack quickly went back up the stairs. It was taking all his self control not to explode on these people and being so sleep deprived wasn’t helping.

* * *

“He’s joking,” Rhys said, as Jack took down the first box, though he didn’t care to look convincing.

“I…” his mother glared daggers at Rhys. “I cannot believe you just stood there while he humiliated me!”

Rhys looked her dead in the eye. “I’m sorry, mother, but you did tell me I can’t be trusted with either choice of elocution or discrimination with my vitality. I didn’t want to say something that would be a vexation on your pedigree.”

He didn’t know if his mother was going to scream or hit him. But Jack was already climbing the stairs and his mother was forced to just glare at Rhys. Jack was humming and dancing obnoxiously as grabbed another box and then loaded it down the ladder. He stopped and kissed Rhys fully on the mouth. He did this every time he passed, knowing full and well it made Rhys’ mother angrier and angrier. In the moments between, his mother was silent. Her arms were crossed and she continually glared at Rhys.

Rhys was used to this. And when the last box had been taken down the ladder, Jack helped Rhys get down, making sure to grope his butt in plain view of his parents. His mother gasped and stalked away. Jack smirked, pleased with himself. In the hallway, around his father, were the boxes. Jack kissed Rhys and then began to haul them to the truck.

Now Rhys was alone with his father. His father had never been as cruel as his mother, which had always been a sort of solace for Rhys.

His father looked at Rhys, as if seeing him for the first time. “You know, I always thought you’d just lost your way, but after how you’ve treated your mother. I’m very disappointed in you, Rhys. I thought we taught you better than to treat your parents like this. We’ve raised you, and until now, I had thought respectfully. Your mother doesn’t deserve to be treated so disrespectfully, and I thought you knew better.”

Rhys’ heart sank.

His father shook his head. “You know how she gets when she’s worried. That’s all she ever is for you. Worried. She worries about how hard it is for your condition out there and she just wishes you would try to understand her better. All she’s ever wanted was to be close to you, but you’ve never given her the time of day.”

Jack was back and hauled more boxes off, but not before planting a large, noisy kiss on Rhys.

“Son,” his father said, frowning at the back of Jack’s head. “Don’t you think you should apologize to your mother?”

Rhys’ stomach fell. His father had never been cruel to him, but his father had never been there for him, either. Silently, Rhys left and went to where he knew his mother would be waiting for his apology. She was always in the same place after a fight, knowing his father’s words would always guilt him into going to her. They made an amazing team.

In the large dining room, sat his mother, in her seat with a glass of wine. Her leg was crossed over the other and she swirled her drink as she waited. Rhys hesitated just outside the room.

“Well,” his mother said, not needing to see if he was there. “Don’t equivocate like an imbecile, Rhys, no matter how hard that is for you. Come in here and say what you know you should say.”

Sighing silently, Rhys went into the room and stood on the other side of the table from her. He did not say anything.

His mother’s brows rose. “Well?” she demanded. “You haven’t apologized for your perfidiousness.”

“I didn’t plan to.”

Rhys’ mother set her glass on the table and let her hands fall gracefully in her lap. “Excuse me?” She watched him closely. “Tell me Rhys, how long have you known this cavalier coquet?”

He thought for a moment. “A while,” was all he dared to say. He needed to know where his mother was going before he said anything more.

“A while, what’s that? Like, a year?”

When he didn’t say anything she nodded. “Less than a year, then. You’ve known him less than a year and you’re already instilling so much faith and trust in him? How long have you been dating? You foolishly broke up with Matthew, what a year ago? So let’s do some math.” She intertwined her fingers and set them on her lap. “How long does it usually take you to get over someone, wearing your heart on your sleeve, like you love doing? Several months, correct? Let’s say six. And we’ll add a few months for you to ‘rediscover’ yourself. So, nine months, maybe ten to get over the only good relationship you had. That means you’ve been over Matthew maybe two months at the most? And you don’t think that this philanderer is a rebound? A passing indulgence?”

Rhys’ fist tightened at his side. “Jack isn’t just a fling, mother.”

His mother smiled. “ _ You _ may think that, but can you say or expect the same from him? How do you know he cares for you  _ that _ much, or at all? He’s shown us nothing but disrespect and you think he won’t start treating you the same way?” She sighed heavily and eyed him for a long, silent moment. “Rhys, I know you’re trusting, but use whatever brains you possess! He’s not a good match for you and I know you know it. I think we both know what this really is. You’re rebelling against us. This is your way of calling out for help. You don’t mean anything you say about this debaucher.”

“Yes, I do, mother,” Rhys said, frowning. He forced himself to keep calm. He would not cry in front her. “Jack’s the best thing that’s happened to me. This is not a cry for help, this is me, in a relationship with a good, honest man.”

His mother grunted. “You are so gullible, Rhys. He is twice your age, you don’t think he’ll get tired of this naivety you so preciously covet? Matthew knew how to handle you and your condition  _ and _ he was your age. He knew how to reel in your ignorant view of the world.”

“Mother, even if it saved humanity, I wouldn’t go back to Matt.”

“Then you really are stupid,” his mother spat, her words hitting Rhys like a tornado. “Get out of my sight.”

Rhys was all too happy to leave. His chest clenched tightly and he closed his eyes tight as the sting of tears welled close to the surface.

“You are no son of mine!” she called at his heels.

He met Jack in the hall, at the foot of the stairs. Jack stopped to assess Rhys. “What happened, pumpkin? Are you okay?”

Rhys glared at the ground. “No, I’m not. I just want out of here.”

Jack nodded. “I only have a few more boxes, why don’t you wait in the truck?”

“And leave you alone with  _ them _ ?”

Jack smirked. “I can handle your parents.” He pulled Rhys in for a tender kiss, taking his time to hold Rhys. He kissed Rhys slowly, gently coaxing him to lean in close. Rhys complied, savoring the attention and love. Jack kissed Rhys on his forehead and rested there for a little bit as Rhys wrapped his arm around Jack.

“I’m sorry you have to do this,” Rhys said against jack’s shirt.

“Hey, this is fun, how often do I have a legitimate excuse to piss people off? Now, go wait in the truck and don’t eat any donuts without me, especially those cream filled ones.”

Rhys smiled and wiped his eyes.

* * *

Jack watched Rhys leave the house. As he did so, the irritating woman walked out, her head high and a small smirk playing at her lips. When she saw Jack standing there, she glowered. “What are  _ you  _ still doing here?”

“I’m really enjoying myself here!” He flashed a smile and started up the stairs.

The irritating woman followed. “You don’t really like him. I know you don’t. You’re only interested in Rhys for the moment, just admit it. He’s too young for you, too naive and foolish. He’s too simple and too needy and he will get tiresome before you know it. Trust me.” Her last words were annoyed and impatient. “He’ll wear on you and you’ll be begging for him to leave, and that’s just his temperament. Add to the fact that he’s pathetically crippled, and everything about him is bothersome. At least when he was with Matthew, Rhys had a chance.”

Jack was rearing to yell at her. With every word, Jack’s anger had deepened, boiling inside and rising until it was just out of his mouth. He had a lot of things he wanted to say to Rhys’ parents. Until she mentioned Matt. And then Jack’s curiosity overrode his anger. If Rhys wasn’t going to tell his best friend about Matt, Jack didn’t have a chance. It appeared that, Rhys’ mother, with her loud, jabbering, lipstick-stained mouth, would tell him. If only Jack could let her. It would be the hardest thing he’d have to do. Keep his mouth shut while someone belittled Rhys.

“Matthew, now, he was a blueblood that knew what life was. He knew what the world was and he could have kept Rhys in line. The boy is too fatuous, but Matthew could reel him in. He understood the firm hand needed to deal with Rhys.”

Jack’s hand fisted. A firm hand, huh? Oh, if Jack ever met this punk…

“Rhys was very stupid to leave Matthew. Rhys needs to be controlled and kept away from the world and Matthew would have done that.” She glared at him. “You don’t know how much of a handful Rhys is. We could barely keep him contained.”

“You mean caged.” Jack finally said. They were in the hallway where the rest of the boxes stood. Just two boxes to freedom.

The annoying woman rolled her eyes. “It was necessary to keep him away.”

“Away from anyone who could figure out he was your kid.”

The annoying woman glared at Jack, blocking him from ascending further up the stairs. “It would have been a mockery of us! We would have been the parents with that weird cripple!”

“As opposed to those jackasses who hide and abuse their kid?”

She pointed at him. “If you had a child that was like Rhys, you would keep him away from prying eyes as well. It’s different with children, they need restriction and discipline as much as possible. They should be seen and not heard. You would be a good parent to do the same.”

Jack was flabbergasted. “Lady, you astound me with your stupidity. Children aren’t animals to be controlled and then dressed for show.” He shook his head. It was no use arguing about that with her. “You’re too stupid to even argue with.” He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her to the side, away from the stairs.

“Unhand me!”

“Gladly,” Jack wiped his hands on his jeans.

The annoying husband joined them. “What is going on?”

“Your wife is trying to make something out of nothing. Trust me,” he looked at her. “If I was going to hurt you, I’d make it silent and no one would suspect it was me. And if you’re trying to flatter yourself, you obviously don’t understand what preferring men means.”

He walked to the boxes and picked them up. The annoying husband stood in Jack’s way. “Just who do you think you are?”

Jack introduced himself. The mother gasped. “That famous inventor!?”

Jack winked at her.

“You have been to several of our parties!” she hissed. “To think! We thought you were a good investment!”

“Oh, I’m the best investment, make no mistake about that, but I doubt I’ve gone to one of your dinners. I would remember arrogant assholes like you.”

Jack didn’t know what pissed the annoying ones off more, that he’d called them arrogant or that he didn’t remember them. And he especially didn’t care. He tried to move past the annoying husband, but the annoying husband didn’t move.

“I expect an apology to my wife. You have assaulted her, and while we could easily take you to court for it, an apology will suffice.”

Eyeing them in total confusion, Jack finally sighed and set the boxes down. “Okay, here’s the thing,” he pointed to the annoying woman while looking at the annoying man. “I’ll die before I do anything like that to that stuck up bitch, and two,” he pointed at the annoying husband. “You really got this submissive thing down. I take it she’s the one that ties you up?” he leaned forward. “Does she use a whip?” he laughed when the annoying husband frowned, his face turning red with rage. “Oh, but you two are probably too proper to have sex. I bet you wonder how Rhys was even born since you never bumped the old, wrinkled, uglies.” Jack shivered as an image crossed his mind.

“How dare you!?”

“How dare I? Okay,” Jack laughed. “You’ve wanted me gone since the moment you saw me and I would have gladly been, but you two idiots, with your annoying rat-dog yapping have only made this visit twice as long. If you want me to leave, then actually let me leave.” Jack gave a huge, cheshire grin. “Unless this is really a sign that you want Rhys and I to move in?”

The annoying husband moved to the side, his cheeks puffing as much as his chest was. Jack picked the boxes up and headed down the stairs, the annoying ones followed. Jack smirked and stopped randomly several times, forcing the annoying ones to suddenly stop and collide with each other. And when they mentioned it, Jack politely moved to the side.

“You’re welcome to go around me, I wouldn’t mind a few more minutes to uh… Look around at all your beautiful artwork.” He winked at them.

They glared at stayed put. Jack shrugged and began to whistle, taking one stair at a time. He explained it was difficult to navigate stairs with two boxes blocking his gaze. He was a little disappointed they hadn’t seen him with three boxes, practically skipping down these same stairs, but he was having fun nonetheless. They entered the hall and descended the main stairs, Jack whistling as they went.

He stopped suddenly, and turned around. “Oh! I almost forgot,” he laughed. “You remember when I called myself your future son-in-law?” he laughed louder. “Oh, you’re just going to  _ love  _ this!” He laughed some more. “You see, the thing about that is…”

“Out with it!” the annoying woman snapped.

Jack stopped laughing, but continued to smile. “I meant it.” His grin widened when he saw their horror struck faces. “You see, my intentions with Rhys are of the forever kind. Matrimonial. Nuptial. Connubial. Epithalamic. Conjugal. We’ll be espoused in the happiest, loudest, transparent way.” He walked to the door and then turned back to them. “And you’re not invited!” He stuck his tongue out at them before he walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary:
> 
> 1\. Raillery: Banter; joking  
> 2\. Ostentatious: Flashy; showy  
> 3\. Decrepit: Old; weakened by old age  
> 4\. Jejune: Juvenile; immature; childish  
> 5\. Repugnant: Bad; obnoxious; hostile  
> 6\. Incongruous: Out of place; inappropriate  
> 7\. Imbecilic, Imbecile: Stupid  
> 8\. Sagacious: Smart; Wise  
> 9\. Obtuse: Slow to understand  
> 10\. Pompery: (Jack did make this version up) Pompous: Arrogant; egotistic  
> 11\. Articulating: Say clearly or coherently  
> 12\. Transposed: Swap; switch; change  
> 13\. Accouterment: Outfit  
> 14\. Elocution: Speech  
> 15\. Discrimination: Judgement; decision  
> 16\. Vitality: energy; spirit; life  
> 17\. Vexation: irritation; annoyance:  
> 18\. Pedigree: Ancestral line  
> 19\. Grandiloquent: Pretentious, flowery communication  
> 20\. Maw: Mouth  
> 21\. Equivocate: Avoid an issue  
> 22\. Perfidiousness: Faithlessness; treachery; deceit  
> 23\. Cavalier: Arrogant  
> 24\. Coquet: Tease  
> 25\. Philanderer: A person who has many love affairs  
> 26\. Debaucher: Seducer  
> 27\. Matrimonial, Nuptial, Connubial, Epithalamic, Conjugal, Espoused: married
> 
> ~Hugs again~
> 
> A fanart from my friend! http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/161086073143/preview-pic-for-chapter-8-of-bettyboop4w33t4
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	9. Overflowing With Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of sweetness going 'round.

In the truck, they pulled out of the drive. Rhys was quiet, looking out the window. Jack did not like it, but he knew talking about it here wasn’t an option. He pulled past the gate, but then stopped. He got out and went to Donny.

Donny looked curious. “Can I help you?”

Jack pulled out a folded check from his wallet. He scribbled on it and then handed it to Donny. “For helping the kiddo.” He climbed back into his truck, smirking when Donny’s eyes widened. He went to Rhys’ side, who rolled the window down.

“You… You can’t…” Donny started to say.

“Can too, it’s my money,” Jack said, sliding into his seat.

“ _Two hundred thousand_ … That’s way too much!” Donny exclaimed.

Rhys’ eyes widened. He took the check and looked at it. Rhys looked at Jack, smiling wide and returned it to Donny. “He means it, Donny. If you hadn’t helped me, we never would have met and he’d never have found the perfect coffee.”

“Damn straight,” Jack said, but his eyes fell on Rhys.

“I just…” Donny rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head. “How can I accept this?”

Rhys smiled devilishly. “If you don’t take it, I’m afraid it’ll be my obligation to call Felicia and tell her you turned down this money.” Rhys threatened.

Donny’s face sobered. “That’s not cool. You know how she gets when she’s mad.”

“Then, I’d take the money.” Rhys wiggled his eyebrows.

Looking down at the check, he looked up, smiling this time. “Thank you,” he said.

Rhys waved as Jack pulled away, pushing the button to bring the window up. Rhys was smiling at Jack. “I think I just fell head over heels for you. That was such a sweet thing to do for Donny.”

Jack grunted. “I just figured after working for your parents, it was what he deserved.”

Rhys laughed. “That was still really sweet of you.”

Rhys looked out the window and silence fell around them. It etched between them, cutting into Jack and severing what little nerve he had left. He looked over at Rhys and promptly slammed on the breaks.

Rhys looked around, trying to see what was happening. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Tears streaked down his face.

Heart plummeting through the ground, Jack put the truck in park and went to Rhys, but he still had his seat belt on. Swearing, he fought with it, trying to move around it, or through it. When it wouldn’t budge, he started hunting for the small pocket knife in the glove compartment.

Rhys leaned forward and unclicked the seat belt. Jack toppled forward. He sat up and took Rhys’ face in his hands, squishing Rhys’ cheeks roughtly. “You’re crying. Why?” He demanded.

Rhys tried to pull away, but Jack wouldn’t budge. When he finally pried himself free, Rhys sniffled. “It’s nothing… I didn’t mean too…”

“Bullshit. ‘It’s nothing.’ That’s the stupidest excuse. Something’s wrong.”

“You’re parked in the middle of the road.”

“ _You’re crying._ ”

Rhys pulled away and wiped at his eyes. “Really, it’s just… I was thinking about how happy I am with you and I just… I starting thinking about my parents… I know it’s stupid, but… For a moment back there… I wondered if they were right about us.” Rhys rubbed his eye angrily. “And I hate that I did that! I hate that I let them get to me. I hate that I thought those horrible things about you.” Rhys sniffled, feeling himself about to cry again. “And… And all you’ve ever been is nice to me!” his voice cracked, splitting Jack’s heart in two. Rhys turned away from Jack as his voice thickened and shook. “You took the day off and you packed all of my things without complaint and you gave Donny all that money. And all I do is let my parents get to me and think horrible things about you! I hate that they get to me!”

Suddenly, Jack was in his seat again and turning the truck around.

“What… What are you doing?”

“I’m going back to your parents’ house and I’m going to beat the shit out of them. I should have done it earlier, but my hands were full of bloxes.”

“What!? Why?”

“Because, dammit, I hate seeing you all torn up over two idiots.”

Rhys’ eyes widened and the he collapsed in a fit of giggles. Jack quirked a brow. Rhys smiled. “You just made me the happiest I’ve ever been!”

Brows raising, Jack stopped the truck again, forcing cars to move around, honking angrily. “I made you the happiest. Right now?” He suddenly smirked and puffed his chest out. “Of course I did, it’s what I do.”

Giggling more, Rhys unbuckled and scooted over. He kissed Jack on the lips. When he pulled away, his grin was wide and goofy. “Just forget about my parents.”

Oh, Jack would not be forgetting Rhys’ parents. He was not done dealing with them, but Rhys wanted to be, so he would for the moment. Nodding, he turned the truck back around. “Fine, but we’re getting food.”

Rhys nodded, buckling back in his seat.

They stopped off at the first exit with a diner. They ordered their food and Jack poured several sugars and creams in his coffee and chugged it down. Rhys smiled, shaking his head.

His phone buzzed and Jack watched Rhys’ smile dwindle as he took his phone out and slid it up, reading the text message.

Jack’s eyes widened. “No, freakin’ way!” Jack snatched Rhys’ phone from him and looked it over. “I haven’t seen such an old phone in years! Where did you find one?”

Rhys blushed. “It’s my original one…”

Jack’s eyes were wide as he looked at Rhys. “No way!” And then he frowned. “How have you not upgraded to a smartphone?”

Shrugging, Rhys sipped his water. “I just… Didn’t see the point…”

“How could you not see the point!? You have the internet at your fingertips!”

“I work in a bookstore that moonlights as a library, I can get on the internet whenever I need to.”

This only flustered Jack more. “What about high quality photos? Music? Apps!?”

Rhys shrugged again. “It just was never a priority, since I was saving up to buy the bookstore.”

Jack shook his head, about to argue his point further, when he caught sight of the text from Rhys’ mother. Jack read it, his fury growing with each written word. _I expect a call and an apology and an explanation about how you thought your behavior was appropriate._ He slid the phone up, his fingers flashing over the keypads. _This is your FSIL. No. Rhys is too busy being happy and loved to pay your bitch ass any attention._

“Hey! Wait!” Before Rhys could reach forward to stop Jack, he’d pressed send. “What did you text?” Rhys asked.

Jack handed Rhys’ phone back coolly, his pride swelling.

Rhys winced as he read the last sentence but looked up at Jack curiously. “Fisil? What does that mean?”

Jack smirked. “You mean, F-S-I-L? She’ll know.”

Shyly, Rhys smiled. “Thank you,” he said, putting his phone away. “I wouldn’t have known what to say.”

“Anytime, babe,” Jack said, smiling. “Now, about this ancient phone of yours…”

* * *

They arrived at Rhys’ home two hours later. Rhys tried to help Jack unpack the boxes from the truck, but Jack would have none of it. He flexed his arms, a huge smile on his face, his brows wiggling. “Just relax and watch these amazing, strong muscles work.”

When Rhys blushed, Jack kissed him. He left to get more boxes.

While he waited, Rhys opened the ones that had already been brought up. Old knick knacks and books. All the books Rhys hadn’t been able to take with him. He smiled wide, his heart was light and warm and elated. Rhys couldn’t get rid of the smile as Jack packed in all the boxes. When Jack brought in the last one, Rhys jumped on him and hugging him tightly.

“Thank you _so_ much Jack!” Rhys kissed him. “This means so much to me to have all my stuff back! All my books! All my socks! I had to start over when I left.” He kissed Jack several times.

Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, happily receiving the kisses. He thought for a moment. “Socks,” he said.

Rhys nodded. “My original collection!” He hopped away from Jack and opened all the boxes until he found the one with his socks. He knelt on his knees and took out handfuls, spreading them out. He smiled up at Jack.

Jack smiled softly. “You are just too cute, cupcake. You and your freakin’ socks. What am I going to do with you?”

Shrugging, Rhys looked down at his pile of socks, unsure and now beginning to get embarrassed.

Jack knelt down and captured his chin, tipping it up. “You know what I’m going to do with you?” he asked quietly. Rhys shook his head. Jack’s smile widened. “I’m going to love you.”

Rhys broke out in a smile and leapt into Jack’s arms, knocking him over and kissing him passionately. Jack, after grunting in both surprise and pain, hugged Rhys to him and gladly let the man kiss him. Rhys moved from his lips to press small, quick pecks all over Jack’s face. This in turn, made Jack start laughing, which made Rhys laugh, but Rhys continued. He kissed over Jack’s nose, his forehead, his eyes, his jaw, chin and finally back to his lips. He gave Jack’s lips several pecks, before Jack grew impatient. He took Rhys’ head in his hand and forced him to stay put and kiss him. Rhys giggled.

Jack smiled. They stared at each other, utterly happy. Rhys, under such attention, shied away. Jack let him sit up, but kept a hold of him, not letting him leave. Rhys fidgeted. “Thank you, Jack, really, for helping me. I don’t know how I would have been able to do it all without you. You’re just really amazing and so strong and confident, I wouldn’t have had the strength to stand up to my parents so much if you weren’t with me.”

Jack smiled, his hands lazily on Rhys’ thighs. “Just call me your knight in shining armor, sweetheart.”

Rhys flushed and bit his bottom lip. Suddenly, though, Rhys got excited. And not in the way Jack would have liked, though he wasn’t disliking this. Rhys, still staying on Jack reached for a book. It was a little awkward, but Rhys was able to grab it and look at it. “I can’t believe I almost forgot! This was the first book Mr. Hammond let me borrow. When I first got there, it was the same limbo it is now. Officially a bookstore so he didn’t have to deal with the state. And he let me borrow this, but I loved it so much he said I could work to buy it. It wasn’t a lot of work, just putting the books away, but I got it. And I have a friend I want to give this to, oh, she’ll just love it!” He hugged the book to his chest, smiling.

Jack smiled. “You, are too adorable to handle.” He took the book from Rhys and sat up. He pulled Rhys into a kiss, hugging him close. “You light up my life, Rhys and I’m not letting you leave, ever.”

Blushing, Rhys giggled. “You know, before I would have been worried, but with you, it just makes me really happy.” He kissed Jack again.

“Will you be my date next week?” Jack asked.

“Of course!” Rhys smiled. “I guess I’ll always be your date, huh?”

“Always?” Jack asked, his brows rising. “You want to be with me forever, cupcake?”

Rhys looked horrified and embarrassed at being caught, but then, after a moment’s realization, he hit Jack on the chest. “You just said you’d never let me go, which means forever.”

“Yeah,” Jack shrugged. “But I’m a possessive guy. I just assumed you were okay with it.”

Rhys laughed and shook his head. He looked around them. “I guess I should start unpacking this stuff,” Rhys said looking at all the boxes.

“If you say so,” Jack said.

Rhys smiled. “I should get this stuff put away so I don’t have to do it later…”

“Mmm, or, we could make out some more. Just sayin’ I’d be up for that.”

“Why do I have a feeling you’re always up for that stuff?”

“Cause I am, especially if it’s you and if I get to see those tattoos again.”

This made Rhys blush.

Jack caught Rhys’ hand and rubbed his thumb over it. “I love that I can always make you blush.” Jack smirked, his grin cocky and proud. “It means I’m doing my job perfectly.”

“You’re always perfect,” Rhys said.

“Not always, pumpkin, but I’d be humble if I said I was ninety-nine percent perfect.”

“Humble, yes, that’s the word I’d use too,” Rhys said, his sarcasm playfully edging his words.

Jack caught Rhys’ mouth with his, biting Rhys’ lower lip. “I’m every bit humble.”

“Mmm,” Rhys hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fanpic: http://68.media.tumblr.com/4862224f0c227c82cf2d5e353818a6e5/tumblr_ot7zm13Rad1qmvsqjo1_1280.png
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	10. Whaddya say, sweetheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work continues for Rhys and so does his relationship with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing a chapter so close to the last one??? Yes, cause it's my birthday in September and I wanted to gift you all with more chapters! I'll be releasing one for each of my fics, this one, the animalisticlly cute Wild Thing. You Make My Heart Sing, and the domestic one, Through Thick and Thin, though that won't be released right away. I hope you enjoy all of them! <3

Rhys woke up happy a few days later. The smile could not, no matter the weather, be erased from his face. He woke up before his alarm went off. He picked his best fall themed sweater. He loved funky patterns and clothes. Holidays were his favorite, any holiday. It was an excuse for him to go all out. And today was no exception. He found a sweater with falling leaves of all shapes and sizes. Some were small, like a dime, others were large as Rhys’ hand. Armed with his newly recovered favorite book, and coffee for Jack, he went down to the bookstore. He smiled wide to the co-worker behind the counter.

“You’re happy today!” they called.

Rhys smiled. “Yep!” He had all his old things back and he had Jack. He had Jack and the bookstore and all his favorite people. Everything was good today.

He set the coffee in the fridge to wait for Jack and began his work. He looked at inventory, placed orders, made calls and was bouncing to the quiet music he played. Somewhere in the late morning, two women entered the store. One was in a wheelchair and the other wore a nervous smile.

Rhys recognized the woman with a nervous smile from when Jack publicly kissed him. He walked over to them. “Hello!” he called.

The sister brightened up. “Hey! This is my sister I was telling you about, Janey!”

Rhys smiled at Janey. “Hello! I’ve been really excited to meet you!”

Her brow quirked. “Really?”

“Of course! From what I’ve heard about you, you seem like a really cool person! Very strong willed and determined.”

Janey eyed him, but her mouth broke into a smile and she laughed. “You’re really sweet! I like you! So, you think I can be useful around here?” She eyed the book store.

“Of course, I do. You can mind the counter or watch the children, and make sure they stay in the library-esque part or you can put books away, or all three!”

Janey looked around at the place, at the children. “They’re a lively bunch aren’t they?” she looked at Rhys. “Okay. If you think I’ll be of good use, then use me!”

Rhys smiled and lead her to a corner to start an interview.

Thirty minutes later, he was sending Janey over to the children. The moment she got there, she lit the area up. “Hey, you cute, little monsters! Wanna hear a story?”

They smiled. “What kind of story?”

“Oh, it’s not from a book, it’s from in here,” she pointed to her head.

Rhys introduced them to her.

“Hi, Janey!” they said.

“Hiya!” she countered. “Do you want to know how I almost died?”

There were gasps.

Rhys knew they were in great hands. He walked back to the front desk and helped another employee with orders. He could hear Janey’s story and it made him laughed. It was just as wild as the stories he told about his arm.

Cutting through the room were several thuds as several books fell out of the arms of a customer. Rhys was quick to move to help her, picking her books up and setting them on the counter.

“Are you okay, Athena?” he asked when she didn’t move. He eyed her and found she was eyeing Janey, her eyes wide.

Rhys smirked. “That’s Janey, she’s a new employee.”

Slowly, Athena turned to Rhys. “J-Janey?”

Nodding, Rhys tried to hide his knowing smile. “Yep! I just hired her today.”

“Rhys,” she took hold of his shoulders. “You must hire me. Immediately!”

This time Rhys let himself laugh. “Athena, you come in here almost everyday, you could talk with her then-”

“Not good enough! Rhys…  _ Please _ !”

“Okay, okay,” he said when she started to subconsciously shake him. “You can put books away. I can’t actually hire you cause we have enough employees, but you can help out.”

“Perfect.” She looked at Janey.

Janey, sensing that she was being watched, turned and saw Athena, her hands clasped on Rhys, staring at her. Athena’s eyes widened and she looked at Rhys, her eyes large and face red. “She saw me looking at her,” Athena whispered, her tone frantic, yet excited.

Rhys smiled at Janey and waved. Janey eyed Athena, taking all of her in. She smiled and winked at Rhys.

“What is she doing?” Athena demanded, her eyes still firmly planted on Rhys.

Rhys smiled. “She just checked you out. I’m pretty sure she liked what she saw.”

Athena sucked in some air.

They waited as Janey excused herself and came over. “Hiya,” Janey said, next to Athena. “I’m Janey,  _ who are you _ ?”

Turning to face her and removing her arms from Rhys, Athena gave a weary smile. “Uh- I’m Athena…”

“Well, hello! You’re real pretty!” Janey smiled wide.

Athena’s eyes widened. “I’m- uh… Thanks?”

Janey smiled. “So, goddess of wisdom, what is it you do?” 

At this point, Rhys left. He did not feel it was appropriate for him to be in that conversation any longer. However, he did notice how messy and unorganized a shelf was not too far from them. He slowly straightened the area up, his ears hot from listening.

“You are in trouble,” Jack whispered. Rhys jumped, knocking into the shelf. Jack steadied him, a huge, triumphant grin plastered on his face. “So, you were eavesdropping, then?”

Rhys, his face feverish, frowned. “I… I was just cleaning up this aisle and you scared me!”

Jack pressed in close and kissed him. “You were eavesdropping.”

Rhys exhaled, exasperated. “Okay, fine I was, but this is the first time I’ve seen Athena like this and she smiled! She smiled, Jack! Athena doesn’t smile. And she doesn’t drop things, ever! But she took one look at Janey and  _ bam _ ! There went her books out of her hand! She even wanted an excuse to work here to be closer to Janey!” Rhys looked around the shelf at the two.

“Yeah, I know how she feels,” Jack said.

Rhys turned back, surprised. “You?”

“Yep. I’ve been working here exclusively to get you to talk to me, Sweetheart.” Jack leaned on the shelf, boxing Rhys in. “I told you I liked you, Rhysie.” His eyes softened and Jack smirked. “Do you remember how we first met?”

Face red in excited embarrassment, Rhys nodded, but he was still processing Jack’s words. He had wanted to date Rhys all those months ago. Which meant that Jack had been coming to work here just to-

Rhys bit his lip. “You… You kept coming here to see…”

“You. Yep.” Jack smiled. “I’d been having such a shitty day that day. I was about to kick over a shelf when you walked by and you asked if I needed any help.”

“I… I remember. I’d heard you swearing and I went to see if you were okay…”

“And you helped me find the books I needed,” Jack’s thumb edged Rhys’ lips. “And you smiled so brightly and happy…” he kissed Rhys. “I wanted to kiss you right there.”

“And then you started flirting with me, though I wasn’t sure that’s what you were doing, but you kept flirting, which just made me shy, so I avoided you because I didn’t know what to do.”

“Mmm,” Jack hummed, kissing Rhys again.

“They are so cute!”

Jumping and hitting Jack’s chin, Rhys snapped his head to see Janey and Athena. Rhys stumbled backwards, but was stopped by Jack’s firmly placed arm still on the bookshelf. Jack did not budge, keeping Rhys between his arms.

“Sorry!” Athena whispered. “I didn’t want to, but…”

“But I came to find you to see if I should got back to the children and I didn’t wanna interrupt you two cuties! Oh, Athena! We’re going to be that cute!”

Athena’s face reddened. “Uh…”

Jack smirked. He looked down at Rhys’ hand, which was subconsciously clinging to Jack’s shirt and tugging gently. He looked at Rhys, his smile widening. “Should she go back to the children, Rhys?”

Swallowing hard, Rhys leaned into Jack, trying to hide from all this humiliation. He nodded. Janey smiled and the two left. Rhys smashed his face into Jack’s shoulder, groaning. “That was embarrassing!”

“I liked it. You’re really cute.”

“Ugh! I’m always cute!” Rhys huffed into Jack.

Jack frowned. “Yeah… What’s wrong about that?”

“I’m never mysterious, or suave, or sexy! I’m… I’m just…  _ Cute _ !” Rhys groaned. He could feel Jack’s shoulders shaking. Rhys glared into Jack’s shirt. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“Because that was  _ really cute _ .”

Rhys pulled away, frustrated.

Jack leaned in close, pushing Rhys against the shelves. “You are sexy, babe, but you’re friggin’ adorable too. It’s one of the things I love about you. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t cute.”

This made Rhys sigh. “Yeah, yeah.”

Jack caught Rhys’ chin, tilting it upward. “Hey, I don’t want you any other way, got that? I’m proud to be your boyfriend.”

Rhys stilled, biting his lip again. “Really?”

Jack’s eyes landed on those lips. “Oh, yeah.” And then Jack kissed those lips.

Rhys pulled away and gasped, realizing something that had him vibrating with excitement. “Oh my good Golly! You’re here! I have you! You’re with me!”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, I am.”

“No! I mean-” he grabbed Jack’s hand and yanked it to the back of the store, into the back storage.

“Well, if you wanted to do it in the back, all you had to do was say so.”

“What? No! I mean, maybe, probably, but not right now! It’s too important!” He stopped at a large stack of boxes and bounced on both feet and pointed to the top boxes. “You can help me get these boxes down! I’m never able to and I hate bothering the others. Plus they’re not as tall as you.”

Jack looked at the top boxes all labeled “Thanksgiving.” He smirked. “You want me to get down decorations?”

Rhys nodded. “And you can help me put them up! It always takes me forever, but you can help- oh! I can enlist the help of all the children too! Oooh! I bet they’d love that! They’d come in every time feeling proud that they accomplished something- oh, Jack! Get them down! Get them down please!”

Unable to handle it, Jack laughed, Rhys’ joy bubbling through Jack and infecting his laughter. “As long as you stay this cute, I’ll do anything for you.” He reached up and pulled all of it down, bringing it out from the back and into the store to stack them along a wall. Everytime he passed he would kiss Rhys. At one point, Jack paused, thinking. “This seem familiar to you?” he asked. “I feel like we’ve done this before.”

Rhys blushed. “I’m sorry! I-”

Jack shook his head. “Don’t you dare apologize, pumpkin. I’d move a thousand more boxes for you, and your sweet, sweet… coffee.” Jack winked.

Rhys, laughing, hit his shoulder. “Keep your mind out of the gutter!”

“And your kisses,” Jack continued, kissing Rhys. “And your smile,” Jack kissed him again. “And your laugh,” another kiss. “And every time you blush,” another kiss. “And that ass,” another kiss. Rhys was laughing, which made it hard to kiss Jack back, but he tried. Jack continued to list all the things he loved about Rhys, making Rhys’ heart soar. He was incredibly happy and Jack was making him happier by the minute.

Finally, Rhys could take it no more. “I love you, Jack,” he said, pressing in for a long kiss.

He felt the smile on Jack’s lips. “Good, I aim to keep it that way.”

With all the boxes stacked, Rhys sat and began to go through them. Jack wanted to help. He sat on the ground before Rhys could and rested his hands on his lap, palms up. When Rhys informed him that making his hands a seat for his butt wasn’t helping, Jack moved his arms to imitate armrests. Rhys burst out laughing, but Jack didn’t see anything funny about Rhys’ throne chair. It was, after all, the best of the best.

“It is the best!” Rhys sat in it. He looked through boxes as Jack rested his hands easily on Rhys’ legs.

He leaned his head on Rhys’ back. “When do I get to see those tattoos again, babe?”

“Uh… I… You really wanna see them again?” He moved old, beaten decorations to a throw away pile.

“Course I do. They’re rowr!” Jack purred. “I never knew they could be so sexy.”

“You have one,” Rhys reminded.

“Mine’s a stupid one I got in college to prove I was a badass. It’s not finished- the original design I mean. I chickened out. That shit is painful.”

Rhys giggled softly. “Yeah. It definitely differs from people to people, but I found them kind of addicting once I got my first one.”

“The one you got to spite your ex,” Jack said, his eyes closed. He peeked one open, hoping for a little info.

“Yeah, Matt had not been happy, but who cares? He’s gone and out of my life.” Rhys leaned into Jack. “I have you now.”

“Mmm, and I’m demanding you get more sexy tattoos.” Jack kissed Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys laughed. He pushed a box to the side and pulled over another one. “Hmm, there’s not really a lot of decorations. And it’s not like I can buy any more cause Christmas is a little over a month away.” He bit his lip.

“Stop, you know I can’t handle when you do that,” Jack whined.

Smiling, Rhys turned his head toward Jack. “Do what?”

“Bite your lip.”

“How do you know that’s what I was doing?”

“I’m psychic.”

Rolling his eyes, Rhys looked through the box. They were silent for a while, until Rhys realized Jack’s breathing was deep. A large smile spread over him. Jack had fallen asleep. Rhys was content not to do anything to wake him. He probably needed the sleep, he was a hard worker. So Rhys continued his sorting until he could no longer stay in his position.

“Jack,” he said softly. “Jack, I gotta get up.”

“Mmm, no.” And his arms circled around Rhys’ stomach, holding him there firmly. “Your chair needs a few more minutes.”

Laughing, Rhys grabbed a hand and kissed it. “I gotta get to work,” he said, kissing over the skin. “I mean, I don’t wanna leave, but I have to. This place needs to be decorated. Thanksgiving needs it’s time to shine.” He began to sit up.

“No!” Jack whined, hugging Rhys tighter. He held onto Rhys’ leg as Rhys stood. “No! Your chair misses you!”

Rhys’ laughter bubbled. “Jack, what will it take to get you to let me go?”

Jack frowned. “I’m never lettin’ you go, why would I do a stupid thing like that?”

It took Rhys a moment to understand. “Oh!” he giggled, his heart overjoyed. “No, Jack. No, I meant in this moment, what can I do to get you to let go of my legs?”

Thinking for a second, Jack smirked. “Make out with me.”

Rolling his eyes in feigned annoyance, Rhys sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

In his excitement, Jack pulled on Rhys to help him up, which unbalanced Rhys. He let out an exclamation and started to topple. Jack caught him at the waist, steadying him. Jack stood fully now and grabbed Rhys’ hand. “C’mon!” he tugged Rhys back into the storage closet, where he wasted no time pulling Rhys close and kissing him. The door was ajar, but when Rhys tried to close it, Jack stopped him. He pinned Rhys against the wall behind the door.

Jack kissed him. At first it was normal, just kissing, but then, as they got into it, Jack pressed closer. He kissed deeper and began to grope.

Rhys pulled away and whispered. “Jack! I thought we were just making out?”

“I never said ‘just,’ pumpkin,” Jack whispered back. “I was around your waist a long time, ya know?”

“Like a minute,” Rhys hissed between kisses.

“Yeah, long enough to get me going.”

Rhys gasped into Jack’s lips when he tugged at the buttons on Rhys’ slacks, unzipping them. “Jack! We can’t! What if someone sees?” Rhys’ breathing betrayed his arousal at the idea.

“They’ll be jealous,” Jack smirked, kissing him. “C’mon, baby, let me love you.”

“Let you love me?” Rhys repeated, frowning at the foreign concept. “I don’t understand.”

Jack looked Rhys in the eyes. “Because you dated a complete idiot fuckwad. This is what you do when you love someone, you want to show it in every way possible, and one of them is to make you feel very,  _ very _ good.” As Jack said this, he was unbuttoning Rhys’ shirt. “I want to see you happy in every way.” He kissed Rhys’ neck, whispering. “Especially in this way.” He bit Rhys’ neck. “Whaddya say, sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fanart!!! http://68.media.tumblr.com/b87bfbf92e56c3c8d439e76f478903e5/tumblr_ovf096WQUo1qmvsqjo1_1280.png
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	11. Let Me Love y- What. Are. These?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has hit the moon with his happiness. His plans are perfectly on schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And there should be a more steady stream of content now as things go back to normal! Expect more chapters from my other fics too!
> 
> Also! I'm going to be changing the title for this fic! It's going to be called Between The Pages. It will be changed by the next chapter, so look out for that!

Biting his lip, Rhys looked at the open door. They were pretty secluded in the dark storage room, in the shadow of the door. Matt had only ever done it if Rhys had begged and Rhys had only begged once to test the theory out. And here Jack was, genuinely wanting to do this for Rhys. Rhys’ heart clenched. His lower lip still captured by his teeth, Rhys nodded, nervously.

Jack kissed him hard. “Take your shirt off, I want to see those tattoos.”

Rhys slid off his outrageously patterned shirt and pulled off his undershirt. Jack tugged at Rhys’ slacks, pulling his underwear down as well. Rhys sucked in breath. He was exposed now, in the bookstore. All someone had to do was peak in past the door. His heart raced as Jack took hold of him and began to stroke.

Groaning, Rhys bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

“You have no idea how hot you are right now, Rhysie,” Jack whispered. He took Rhys in his mouth. It did not take Rhys long at all to get hard. Jack suckled and rubbed, pushing Rhys into a pleasure he’d never experienced before. He fell against the wall, his hand clawing at nothing. Jack smirked. “You can grab onto me if you want.”

Rhys nodded and took hold of Jack’s shoulders, his fingers digging into Jack as he continued to work Rhys. He pressed Rhys against the back of his mouth, applying a slow and steady pressure. A shiver Rhys had never experienced ran through him and a raw moan escaped. A flush reddened his face, both excited and embarrassed that he couldn’t stay quiet. The intensity was building and Rhys didn’t know if he could handle it. This was nothing like the shit job Matt had given him.

His fingers found Jack’s hair, tangling in it and tugging. This excited both men and Jack grew more enthusiastic, working his mouth faster. Rhys gasped, his hips bucking forward. “Easy, cupcake,” Jack smirked, licking Rhys.

“So-rry,” Rhys breathed. “I’ve never- this is just amazing!”

“I know,” Jack said. He reached with his free hand and squeezed Rhys’ ass. Jack was rewarded with another uncontrollable moan.

“Jack, I can’t… I can’t stay quiet,” Rhys warned.

“ _ I know _ . I love it,” Jack said. He sucked Rhys back into his mouth. His eyes watching Rhys squirm. Rhys’ eyes were closed tight, his grip on Jack pulsing. Jack suckled and bobbed, going faster, bringing Rhys closer and closer. Rhys’ nails dug in as he came, a strangled groan echoing around them. Jack kept his mouth around Rhys, swallowing as he watched his handy work play out.

Rhys’ legs were weak and he slid down the wall, meeting Jack. He blushed furiously when he realized his goofy grin was not going to go away. Jack leaned into to kiss Rhys’ neck. “How was it?”

“Incredible,” Rhys breathed. “The best I’ve ever had.”

“Well, your comparison was probably the worst there ever could be, but I know I’m the best, so…” Jack winked.

Rhys looked at the ground. “Thank you, Jack… I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m really happy you’re with me.”

“Mine,” Jack said, kissing Rhys’ shoulder.

“What?”

“You meant mine, babe. ‘I’m really happy you’re mine.’ That’s what you say. I’m yours, Rhys,” he said, kissing Rhys. “I’m yours and you’re mine. It’s okay to be possessive. I’m  _ extremely _ possessive. And you don’t have to do anything for me to want you. I want you the most when you’re just being you, so  _ do not _ ever feel like you have to earn my love. You had it from the first day we met.” Jack kissed down Rhys’ neck. “I’m the one who needs to deserve your love.”

“What? No, you don’t!” Rhys frowned. His hand rested on Jack’s thigh, Jack’s kisses keeping Rhys thoroughly melted.

“Yes, I do. I need to keep you happy and loved. That’s my job. Yours is just to receive it.”

“ _ And _ give it,” Rhys added. He caught Jack with his hand and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you Jack.”

“Love ya too, sugar.”

Rhys smiled and began to stand. Jack moved away to let him, but watched Rhys closely as he pulled his underwear up. He was bending down to grab his slacks when Jack stopped him.

“Woah, woah, hold up there.” Jack grabbed his hips and turned Rhys, so his butt faced Jack. “What is this?” he asked slowly and Rhys could hear the smirk and honey roll over him. Rhys closed his eyes as he realized why Jack was so interested in his underwear.

“ _ Rhysie _ ,” Jack called, his voice excited and thick, bringing Rhys back to this horrifyingly embarrassing moment. “These are silk and lacey.  _ You’re wearing lingerie _ .”

Rhys was sure this was what dying of embarrassment felt like. He’d forgotten about his undies with all the excitement. “They’re nothing- it’s nothing.”

“No, it’s definitely something,” Jack countered. He leaned back. “Turn around, I need to see this!”

His stomach in knots, Rhys did as Jack said, turning slowly so Jack could look at all of him. Jack watched, his eyes intense and focused. Rhys turned around so that he was facing Jack once more. Nervous, Rhys pulled at the lace, straightening it. “I was shopping with Vaughn and Yvette and Yvette was looking at lingerie and caught me looking, cause I’ve always liked the feel of silk and lace and she made me find some and try them on and I just can’t go back… I have some normal pairs, but they’re not comfortable anymore… Yvette said that I shouldn’t be ashamed of them cause they make me happy, but-”

“These are hot.” Jack hadn’t looked away from Rhys’ undies as he cut Rhys off. Jack slid his fingers under them at Rhys’ thigh and felt them. He let the rest of his hand slip in to grab Rhys’ butt. “I mean, kitten, these…” Jack growled in pleasure. “These are fucking hot!” He pulled his hand out and groped Rhys’ butt through the fabric. “You say you love the feel of them?” This time, he looked up to watch Rhys’ expression. His cheeks were flushed as he nodded. Jack stood, his hand wrapping around Rhys’ dick as he massaged it with the silk.

Rhys’ breath hitched.

Jack groaned into Rhys’ neck as he pressed slow kisses into them. “Oh, Rhysie,” Jack breathed. “I can’t believe I missed these the first time. This is the best thing I’ve ever seen. I am so turned on right now, I can’t even handle this.” He bit Rhys’ neck hard. Rhys shuddered into Jack.

But Jack let his hand fall away and he stepped back after giving one last chomp on Rhys’ skin. Rhys, completely flustered again, had trouble pulling his slacks up. Jack grabbed Rhys’ shirts and handed them to him. Rhys had trouble focusing on his buttons and found it even worse when he realized Jack was just watching him.

“ _ What _ ?” he asked, exasperated.

“You just surprise me in the most delightful ways and I’m loving it. I am definitely going to call you tonight.”

“Okay,” Rhys said, but the intense gaze on Jack made Rhys pause. Then, he felt his cheeks heat more. “O-oh…” he buttoned the last of his shirt and began to tuck it into his slacks. “I could…”

“No. Absolutely not. Today was about you.” Jack kissed Rhys’ cheek. “Tonight will be about you, too.”

Rhys smiled dreamily. “Okay.”

* * *

Coming out of the storage closet, Jack could see Rhys was nervous. He was probably worried they’d been caught. Jack smirked, his pride swelling at the idea of someone catching them. But this was Rhys’ first time doing something so sneaky and he looked around for any witnesses.

Jack took hold of him and whispered. “Relax, we’re fine.” He spoke louder, changing the subject for his poor, delicious boyfriend. “So, these decorations…?”

“Yes!” Rhys said, glad for the distraction. He bent down to open a box and Jack was snapped back to the image of Rhys in those undies. He felt it rest heavily in his gut. He would feed off his fantasies for months just from that one pair. He couldn’t imagine what the others looked like.

Rhys stood and pointed to the contents. Jack forced himself to concentrate. “They can pull from this box. It’s all just autumn decorations, all nice and neutral and impossible to assume I’m making them join a holiday cult or something.” Rhys rolled his eyes as he said this. Jack had a feeling there was a story behind that. He hefted the box, smooched Rhys, who blushed furiously and set the box down just outside the children’s area. Janey was watching them as they moved about. Jack noted Angel was helping keep things picked up and clean. He smiled, glad she’d found a safe place to be.

He distributed the boxes all around as Rhys asked. Sure, he had loads of work he should be doing, but the happiness shining from Rhys was all Jack wanted. The fact that they were closer intimately was just the best icing on a cake Jack had ever had. He couldn’t wait for things to get more serious. And, according to his plan, things would definitely be getting more serious.

Angel ran over to him. “Hey, kiddo,” Jack said, ruffling her hair.

“Rhys says if it’s okay with you that I can help decorate the rest of the store too! And with the grown up decorations, not the ones for the little kids!”

“Corse it’s okay.” He paused, thoughtful and happy. “You really like Rhys, huh?”

Angel nodded. “You like him too.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, I do. I plan on making him a part of our family, what do you think about that?”

Her smile widened and she shrieked, hugging him. “That would be the best thing ever!”

“It won’t be for a while, but I wanted to run it by you, first.”

“I love it!” she said, bouncing on her feet. “How long until you get married!?”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Woah, there, princess! Not for a while! I don’t want to rush things too much, we just started dating!”

Angel let out a long groan as she hung on Jack. “Fiiiiiiiine!” she stood. “I’m going to go help Rhys now! Ixy is here for a little while again! I’m going to have him help me!”

“Ixy?”

“Felix, Dad! Duh! It’s like you don’t even listen to me!” As she said this, she smiled, letting Jack know she was joking. She waved and ran out of the aisle to find Felix.

* * *

Rhys quickly stepped out of the way as Angel ran past, attacking Felix with a large hug. Felix yelped with glee.

“Angie!” Felix squealed. “I missed you!”

Angel laughed. “I missed you too! You should hang out here more often!”

Rhys smiled to himself. He would definitely start staying here more often as Fiona got further into her pregnancy. But maybe, he would talk with her about having him stay for a whole day once a week. It was good seeing Angel have a friend. Even if they were four years apart, the age gap didn’t seem to matter in the least to them. Whoever Angel’s dad was did an amazing job raising her. He’d felt bad when he’d said the word parents only to find out it was just her and her dad. Well, it seemed to be going well, she was always so happy and cheerful.

He handed her tape as Felix grabbed a large handful of decorations, bending some of the paper ones. He bounced on his feet, excited energy overwhelming him. “Let’s go!”

Angel laughed and relieved him of some of the items so they wouldn’t be too ruined. The day went on like this, Angel and Felix returning for more decorations, Janey and Athena tending to the children and Jack checking in between working to kiss and grope Rhys.

It was fun and Rhys found his mouth hurt from smiling so much. When the decorations were all put up, the shop looked transformed and wonderful. Rhys perused it, looking at everything. Felix would occasionally pull him over to ones where he and Angel had worked.

Rhys passed by Jack and had dropped his coffee off. During Jack’s next visit, around coffee flavored kisses, Jack was grumpy. He made a vow to one day catch Rhys when he dropped his coffee off. Rhys only giggled. He loved being sneaky, loved the game it had turned into. Giving Jack his coffee secretly without him noticing.

Jack caged Rhys in Jack’s arms, his voice lowered to a whisper. “I will catch you one of these days, Rhysie.”

“Okay,” Rhys said, smiling.

“I will.”

“Okay,” Rhys said again, his smile widening.

Jack growled and chomped on his neck, pulling the skin just enough to give Rhys goosebumps.

An hour later, Felix was picked up and Angel hugged him tight. As they said their goodbyes, Rhys took Fiona aside. “Hey, I was wondering if it wouldn’t be too much hassle if you dropped Felix off once a week? Him and Angel really get along.”

Fiona looked at him. “I can drop him off everyday on my way to work.”

“Really?” Felix asked.

“Well,” Rhys quickly put in. “Only the days I’m here, or else there will be no one to watch over you.”

“Did you hear that Angel!?” Felix hugged her. “I can come here more now!”

Angel was happy and hugged him and it took them longer to say goodbye now that they knew they’d see each other more. When Felix left, Angel smiled at Rhys. “I’m really happy I get to see more of him!”

Rhys smiled. “Me too! You’ll help me watch over him, right?”

“Course!” She smiled wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art from a friend!!! http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/166999297043/preview-pic-for-library-au-chapter-11-to-be
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	12. What a Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack cashes in on Rhys' promise to be his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your Thanksgiving is a happy one!!! I did not do a lot of format editing because I'm doing this on the road and getting carsick, but I wanted to give you guys something! I will edit it later. <3<3

Now that Rhys had his autumn decorations up, he didn’t feel so awkward about wearing his more outrageous outfits. Like today, with his turkey sweater. It had been one he’d saved up to own. On the front was the face of the turkey and on the back, where large, multi-colored feathers that stuck out over Rhys’ head. It was quite obnoxious, but in the most fun way. He was excited to pull this out of his closet. He dressed and headed to the bookstore.

He smiled a lot more today, and by the heat of his cheeks, knew he was rosier than normal. He could have tried to fool himself that it was just the fall weather, but his smile was much too wide for that. His smile was because of Jack. The most loving and caring  _ boyfriend _ ever! Rhys smiled wide as a customer came up to the desk.

“Yo, you know who the owner is?” the man asked.

Rhys smiled at him. The man looked older than Rhys, but not by much. He wore a red and purple beanie over his shaggy hair, thick glasses and gauged ears. His autumn colored plaid shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a tattoo perfectly framed reading:

**_BIG_ **

**_fun_ **

Rhys smiled. “That’s me.”

The man looked him over brazenly. “Ah, I was hoping for an actual competitor, but I guess you’ll do.”

Rhys’ brows rose. “Excuse me?”

“I’m Hugo P. Vasquez,” the man said. He fished out a business card and handed it to Rhys. It had his name with the phrase ‘all you need’ under it. On the back was the store name.

“Vasquez (It’s a Bookstore)?” Rhys read aloud.

“Damn straight!” he said, leaning on the counter. “You can keep that, show it to the people.”

Rhys looked at him. He couldn’t be serious. He smiled a very forced smile. “It was nice to meet you.”

Vasquez winked. “It always is.”

As he left, Rhys almost gasped, snickering wildly. The man was wearing short shorts that poofed out the sides a little. He groaned quietly as the man left.

“Who the hell was that?” Janey asked, rolling over.

“New competition, apparently.”

Janey grunted. “He’s a walking nightmare.”

Rhys sighed and looked at the business card. He threw it in the trash.

* * *

When the day was coming to a close, Rhys was sorting the books designed for borrowing in the library section. He was humming to himself when Jack found him.

He stopped, almost tripping at the sight of Rhys in his sweater. “Woah, damn, Rhysie. Uh- I mean nice… What the hell am I even looking at?”

Laughing, Rhys turned to look at Jack.

“Oh…” Jack’s eyes widened. “I mean, I know you like wearing hideous, statement outfits… But… Did you kill a turkey to make this?”

“No!” Rhys laughed. “But it was specially made! And the best part this!” Rhys held up his sleeve. “Inside is a little mechanism button.” As he pushed it, brown lights flickered on the tale and a loud, turkey gobble sounded from the shirt.

“No, friggin’ way…” Jack laughed in delight. “Oh! I take it back! This is going to be perfect!”

Rhys frowned. “Perfect for what?”

“You’re my date tonight, remember?”

Frowning more, Rhys shook his head. “No… I remember you asking, but I don’t remember you giving me specifics…”

“Well, it’s tonight.” Jack stepped up behind Rhys and tugged on his slacks, pulling them wide.

“Jack!” Rhys hissed. “Seriously!”

“I gotta know, Rhysie. I spend most of my time just thinking about it now. What have you done to me?” Jack pulled Rhys’ waistband down to get a better look. “Nice,” he commented. He let go of Rhys’ slacks. He then kissed Rhys. “Okay, we can go now.”

“I guess I can get someone to close up for me…”

“Exactly,” Jack said, pulling him to the front of the store. Rhys called to the only other employee still there. They nodded and waved as Rhys was pulled out the front door and shoved into Jack’s car.

“Wait, shouldn’t I change first?”

“No time!” Jack said, punching his sporty car into drive and they raced away. Jack grabbed Rhys’ hand and held it in his lap. “So, ya miss me?”

Rhys smiled. “I haven’t had a chance to, not that I’m complaining.”

Jack’s smile widened. “You definitely didn’t complain last night.”

“Shut up!” Rhys said, laughing. Last night, Jack had called Rhys all hot and bothered and had followed through on his promise of phone sex. It had been both embarrassing and extremely hot. He could still hear Jack as he-

Rhys flushed.

“Remember something good?” Jack cooed.

“Shut up!” Rhys said again.

Laughing Jack squeezed Rhys’ thigh. “I don’t think I will, it was the second hottest experience I’ve ever had. Second to earlier that day.”

Shaking his head, Rhys laughed. He noted they were heading into the wealthy side of town, where the hotels were large and ridiculous. Rhys frowned. “Are we going to a restaurant?”

“Dinner party.”

Slowly, Rhys turned from the window to stare at Jack. “What?” He shook his head and looked at his sweater. “You didn’t tell me-” his voice rose in panic. “You just said- You didn’t even say- What am I going to- We can’t though! I’m going to look-”

Jack quirked a brow. “Woah, pumpkin, calm down, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Rhys echoed, his voice loud and frantic. “You just said I was your date and that was it! You didn’t say anything about there being other people! I’m in this stupid turkey sweater-”

Jack laughed. “Yeah, it’s going to be awesome!”

“No! No it’s not, Jack!” Rhys, fully panicking, couldn’t stop talking, his words running into each other. “I look stupid! Unless it’s a costume party, I’m going to be the laughing stalk! They’re going to spend all their time talking and laughing about it. I mean I’m used to being laughed at but this time it won’t be about my stupid arm and stupid eye.”

At this point, Jack had stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to Rhys. “Hey, it’s oka-”

“No! It’s not okay! You didn’t tell me! I’m going to be the only one looking stupid, more than usual!”

“Hey!” Jack yelled, quickly getting angry.

Rhys looked at him, his eyes large orbs.

Jack’s fury rippled. “Stop calling yourself stupid and stop ragging on yourself, dammit! You’re the furthest thing from stupid and I won’t let anyone say otherwise, especially not you!”

“Jack,” Rhys said slowly, his voice small, his eyes wide. “I will be the only one there in a turkey sweater. An obnoxious, ridiculous sweater and you didn’t tell me. You didn’t let me change.”

Jack sighed. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I should have done that better, but dammit, babe, you’re not stupid and there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Rhys’ expression finally collapsed. He deflated. “I’m sorry.” He looked at the empty space at his right shoulder. “I know ninety percent of the population has no problem with me, it’s just that I happened to grow up around that ten percent. I need to learn to put it behind me.”

Jack grunted. “Yeah, ya do.” He gave a goofy grin. “But I could also be less of a dumbass. We’re going to a business party with stuffy blue bloods who control whether inventions get invented or not.” Rhys’ eyes widened. Jack quickly put his hand up. “It’s okay, I have a plan.” Jack reached in the back of his car and pulled out a Thanksgiving sweater as well. It was ugly, but nowhere near as ridiculous as Rhys’. “I had a feeling you would dress festive, though I honestly didn’t know how festive, so I bought something to match.”

Rhys looked incredulous. “How is this a plan?”

“Well, they can’t ignore me in this thing and they certainly can’t ignore you. They’ll go, who’s that birdman with, oh, Handsome Jack- that’s what I’m called among the boys- and they’ll be like, yes, that chap with the invention that does so-and-so.” He beamed at Rhys. “See, foolproof. I make the best plans.”

Rhys didn’t know what to say.

Jack began to pull layers off. His jacket, vest, lab coat and then sweater, leaving only his undershirt. He set them in the back of the car and looked at the sweater before eyeing Rhys. “We could switch, ya know? This is boring compared to yours. And I could have control over that button. Anytime I object, I could push it. It would be fabulous! They’d all know me as that annoying chap dressed in the bird costume. Hey! Let’s switch!”

Hugging himself, Rhys frowned. “Somehow, I’m not so upset about wearing it now. I think I’ll keep it on…”

Jack pouted. “Oh, c’mon!”

Rhys shook his head. “Besides, it’s made without the other arm hole.”

Sighing heavily, his lip in a full pout, Jack slipped on the sweater. “How do I look?”

But Rhys just shook his head. “You better not leave me alone at all tonight.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Jack winked and then turned the car back on.

The house was huge. Almost as large as Rhys’ parent’s mansion. He groaned. “I know this house, Jack. They’ll know me.”

Jack caught Rhys’ hand and kissed it, nibbling just a bit on the knuckles. “I’m right here with you, Rhysie. I don’t plan on leaving you alone tonight. Just think of it as ruffling their feathers.”

Rhys looked at Jack, smirking mischievously. “Ruffle their feathers, with these?” he shook so his large feathers wagged.

Jack laughed. “You are too cute!”

“No,” Rhys struck a pose. “I’m fierce tonight!” His feathers shook as he moved.

“My fierce turkey.”

“Damn right!”

They got out of the car. As they got to the door, Jack made sure to hold the door open for Rhys and then grabbed his hand. He lead Rhys to the front door where someone was waiting to check their names. Their eyes widened when he saw them, but managed to return his expression to neutral when they got to him. Jack gave his name, plus his one. The man looked at him, unsure.

“You’ve never had a plus one before.” The man eyed Rhys.

“And now I have one, got a problem with that?” Jack demanded.

“ _ I  _ don’t.” He let them in, his eyes following them as they passed.

There were a lot of people there, all dressed in evening wear. The fanciest Rhys had seen in a good long while. With champagne glasses delicately held in their hands, they stared as Jack escorted Rhys through the crowd. Rhys squeezed closer to Jack, who wasted no time wrapping his arm around Rhys’ waist and pulling him close.

A man in his fifties walked over to Jack, his face sour and his words grumpy. “What on earth, Jack?” he whispered. “Your normal, ratty sartorial isn’t bad enough? You have to wear…” he pointed at the sweater. He didn’t even address Rhys, which Rhys didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. He landed on good, he didn’t want to catch the attention of this man.

“Relax, it’s all part of th-”

“If you say plan, I really will smack you this time.” The man growled.

Jack stopped and turned to Rhys. “This is my date, Rhys. Rhys, this is Eldridge, my closest frenemy.”

Eldridge grunted. “I wish you would stop calling it that. We have a competitive friendship. I’m also your only friend at our beloved company.” He looked at Rhys. It was surprising how his eyes didn’t wander over Rhys’ sweater. “It’s good to meet you, I am Oliver Eldridge. I hope you have more eloquence than your date.”

“Uh…” Rhys said.

Eldridge smiled genuinely. “Oh, what luck. You do.”

Jack laughed. “And this is why we still get along! Rhys is a just a little nervous, I forgot to tell him he was my date to the party.”

“You’re on top of things as always, I see. That does explain the sweater though,” Eldridge said. He leaned in close to Rhys. “The only person you need to impress tonight is yourself. No one else matters. They’re all stuffed birds anyway.”

“Thank you.” Rhys smiled and felt himself grow a little taller.

Eldridge shrugged. “It is just the truth. Besides, I would like to know where you got this.”

“You haven’t even seen the best part!” Jack said. He reached over to Rhys’ sleeve and pressed the button. A loud  _ gobble gobble! _ resounded throughout the room. This gained the attention of everyone.

Rhys flushed furiously and leaned into Jack, trying to hide himself. Eldridge however, smiled. “Yes, I think I will need to know where you got this from.” Rhys told him the contact and Eldridge wrote it down. The three of them then proceeded to move through the house. “So, tell me, Rhys, what is it that you do?”

“I… I manage a bookstore…”

“He’s working his way to ownership. It’s that borrowed books and store one. You know, the only place that can ever find the books we need.”

Eldgridge’s solemn face changed, his eyes widened and his smile was large. “I understand now. You gain the favors so you can always have a leg up on research. You woo him in hopes he’ll deliver your books first.”

Rhys laughed, instantly relaxed. “The truth comes out!”

Jack smirked. “It’s part of my foolproof plan!”

“Which one? Or do you plan on proving you’re a fool?”

“The only foolish thing I’m guilty of is fooling around and falling in love.”

“Oh?” he looked at Rhys. “And do you love this turkey?”

Laughing, Rhys nodded. He was enjoying the two. They were obviously long time friends. They fell into a comfortable ease with each other it was endearing. They chatted for awhile as others stopped by to welcome Edridge, promptly eyeing Rhys and ignoring Jack.

Jack frowned. “Did everyone get a stick shoved up their ass when they got here?”

“I would say that it appears that you are that stick- in the most metaphorical, stick-in-the-mud way of course. You have a way of antagonizing them by just knowing you’ll be here. They don’t seem to like you much.”

Jack smirked proudly. Eldridge shook his head. He smiled then. “I hear your brother will be here as well.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Tim’s here?”

Rhys frowned. “You have a brother?”

“Yeah, he travels a lot though. How did you hear he’s going to be here when I didn’t?” Jack asked, scanning the crowd.

“He told me.”

Jack frowned. “What the hell? How are you two in more contact than we are?”

“I answer my phone.”

Shrugging, Jack sighed. “Well, he better say hi, or I’m going to sit on him.”

“How mature of you,” Eldridge smirked.

“Oliver!” a woman called.

Eldridge smiled, his expression softening. “Ah! My lovely wife approaches. Oh, she is not happy.”

The woman, her low bun streaked with graying hair, glared. “You have betrayed me,” she hissed, crossing her arms. “I told you to grab me in five minutes. You left me with that annoying group of women! What’s the point in listening to them drone on and on when I won’t get anything in return?”

“I apologize, my love, I was distracted.”

“Yes, I can see Jack’s changed his ratty clothes with hideous ones. How is this distracting?”

“Because, dearest,” Eldridge said easily. “He has a date.”

She frowned. “What?” and her eyes fell on Rhys. She burst into a smile. “Well, well! You are a cutie! I can see why my husband got distracted!” She eyed the sweater.

“I already obtained the information from it.”

“Oh, good!” she smiled. Her eyes lingered on Rhys for a long moment, and then she looked away, her smile waning just slightly.

“You haven’t even seen the best part!” Jack said, but this time, Rhys slipped his arm away before Jack could press the button. Jack pouted.

“It gobbles, my love,” Eldridge said. “Rhys, this is my wife, Eleanor.”

Eleanor smiled fully. “You are just adorable, Rhys, where did Jack find such a cutie as you?”

Rhys felt his cheeks heat at such attention.

“That wonderful bookstore, dear, where we bring the grandkids on occasion.”

She gasped. “Oh, yes! I remember! You’re so good with children! Lucky for you, Jack! Don’t you remember, sweet? He’s that cutie that the grandkids just adore? Oh, I could never forget such a cute thing as you!”

Rhys faltered with each compliment. Jack beamed. “He really is,” as Jack said this, he kissed Rhys’ temple. Rhys was going to keel over with all this attention. Jack pulled him closer as their conversation strayed into other topics and Rhys was able to relax just a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	13. Gobble You Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'm going stay back and get a little more consistent! Anyway! Happy Valentine's Day!

The dinner bell rang and the four filed into the large dining room. There was a long table suited for all the guests, at least fifty of them. Jack pulled Rhys next to him, while Eleanor sat on Rhys’ other side with Eldridge next to her. Rhys turned his gaze to the opposite side of the table as Eldridge’s hand rested high on her thigh and she leaned in, a smile on her face.

Jack waved at someone on the end. When no one acknowledged him, he waved even more vigorously. When it lead to the same results, Jack swore under his breath. “Friggin’ punk, ignoring me.” He pulled out his cell phone and began to text furiously. Rhys looked over Jack’s shoulder and saw “Timmy-Tam” as the name. Jack’s thumbs flew over the screen.  _ If you don’t wave at me I will text YKW and tell them you’re here. _

He sent it off. Rhys quirked a brow at Jack who smirked. “Just wait.”

Rhys scanned the crowd in the direction Jack had waved, but there were several people who were looking at their phones. A message was received.  _ You absolute childish dickhead. This is why I didn’t tell you I was back. _

And then a man waved at Jack, his face bored and irritated. He didn’t resemble Jack. He had the same jaw structure and hair color, but that was it. Jack smiled wide and waved back.

“That’s Tim?” Rhys asked.

Jack grabbed Rhys’ hand in his and hoisted it into the air, shaking it around and smiling. He then kissed Rhys hand and set it down. Rhys frowned, pulling his hand away, but Jack’s grip was firm. Tim gave Jack a thumbs up.

A message came in.  _ He’s cute. Too good for you. Why are you two wearing those? _

Jack chuckled and replied.  _ I know right?!?!?!? I had to seriously pull out all the stops to get him! And you don’t know the best part of his sweater! _

Rhys frowned. “Do not push it. Everyone’s here and will know.”

“Aww, baby, I would never!” As he said this, he pressed his wrist against Rhys’, effectively pushing the button. Rhys glared at Jack’s victorious grin, the loud noises of the turkey echoing around the room. Rhys yanked his arm away from Jack, who was wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

As Jack’s phone buzzed, Rhys scooted his chair away. Jack tossed his phone on the table, not caring that it clanged horribly against the fine china. He grabbed Rhys’ chair and pulled it back towards him, even closer than before.

With Rhys’ arm hooked back around Jack’s arm, he answered his phone. It was from Tim.  _ Yep, too good for you, you asshat. _

Smirking, Jack leaned in to kiss Rhys’ cheek, but Rhys flinched away, glaring. Jack frowned, shocked by this. Rhys had never done that before. Jack wondered if he’d actually gone a little too far this time.

A man at the end of the table cleared his throat and stood. He was the host and the boss of their company. Tassiter began to talk about why they were there and the amazing work that was going on in the company and he was proud of all the hard work they’d done. Jack grunted and rolled his eyes. They landed on Rhys, who was pointedly ignoring him. Frowning more, Jack let his hand fall to Rhys’ thigh. The brows on Rhys’ face twitched and furrowed slightly, but he refused to look at Jack still.

Well, damn. The speech droned on and on, boring Jack furiously. He’d heard everything before. He knew they would finish the speech, eat dinner, and then adjourn to the sitting room for drinks and mingling for a thousand hours before updates on their work was revealed. It was just a way for their big boss to elevate himself even more. Jack hated these. That’s why he’d hoped being here with Rhys would be less boring, but it looked like he’d gone overboard now.

Their food began with the first course which Rhys ate with amazing grace and dignity contrasting with his turkey sweater. Jack was impressed, though that was all his fault too. Jack pouted as he ate his meal, picking at it feebly. Rhys was quiet, until Eleanor began to ask him questions. Lots of questions about him, his family, and his inspirations. Jack frowned and leaned back in his chair and caught Eldridge’s attention. He pointed at Eleanor with a questioning look. Eldridge shrugged and then pointed to Rhys and shook his finger at Jack. Jack, scowling, flipped him off. Eldridge smiled.

Jack went back to pouting. He knew Eldridge was right, but he didn’t have to like it. When dinner was over, Jack grabbed Rhys’ hand firmly before he could yank it away and pulled him off into a hallway and into the first door he found. It was an office of sorts.

“What the hell, Jack?”

Gritting his teeth, Jack sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Rhys frowned.

“I’ve been an ass’s ass. I brought you here when you were feeling extremely uncomfortable and then made it worse by being even more of an ass. I was just so excited that I wasn’t going to be bored this time around, I didn’t think.”

“You brought me here so you wouldn’t be bored?”

“Yeah, cause I could never be bored when you’re around,” Jack said quietly, a smile softly curling his lips.

Rhys sighed, shaking his head, beginning to smile. He went to Jack and kissed him. “Silly billy,” Rhys whispered.

Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Rhys. “You know,” he whispered. “They’ll be socializing forever.”

“If you push that button again-”

Jack squeezed Rhys tighter against him. “That’s not what I mean,” he said, his voice low.

He watched Rhys think for a moment and then turn red. “We can’t do that!” he whispered. “This isn’t our house!”

Jack grinned. “Exactly why we should!” Jack looked around and found a closet, he opened it. It was a nice little walk in. “Perfect.”

“I… Don’t know…” Rhys said shyly.

“If you don’t want to, babe, we won’t.” As Jack spoke, he moved a couple things around. “But I gotta tell ya, I really love the idea of you and me in this closet in the house of the guy who owns our damn institution. Every time I think of that jackass, I’ll think of you and me in here and it’ll be hot.”

Jack looked over to see Rhys’ face was redder than before.

“Babe?”

Rhys took a deep breath and walked into the closet and shut the door. They were in darkness for only a moment before Jack popped the light on. “I need to see you.”

Rhys flushed harder. Jack pulled him into a kiss. Rhys was a little stiff against him, which only lasted a second before that nervous energy exploded. Rhys jumped into Jack’s arms, holding Jack tight and kissing him, knocking him against the other wall. Rhys froze, but Jack continued to kiss him, snaking his hands under Rhys’ slacks to squeeze the fabric of Rhys’ panties. Rhys melted even more into Jack, moaning and kissing down Jack’s cheeks and his neck where he bit down.

Jack felt it  _ zing! _ through him. “Fuck, baby!” Jack whispered. He squeezed Rhys’ butt harder.

Rhys moved to Jack’s waistband to unbutton his jeans.

Jack shook his head. “Nu uh, cupcake.” Jack let Rhys stand and then pressed him against the wall he’d cleared. He unzipped Rhys’ slacks.

“But… You did it last time…”

“And? I want to do it again, I’ve been thinking about it ever since.”

“Really?” Jack could hear the shyness mixed with happiness in Rhys’ voice.

“Course, sugar. Knowing I can put that look of utter pleasure on your face is very addict-  _ woah _ ,” Jack had pulled Rhys’ slacks down to his ankles and was now looking at Rhys’ undies. Jack grabbed Rhys’ hips and turned them. The fabric over the butt looked normal, like booty shorts. But the front.  _ Oh, the front _ . The front had Rhys’ dick neatly tucked against his body by criss-crossing ribbons. Jack pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Rhys hissed.

“I’m taking a picture, what does it look like? Hold up your sweater.”

Rhys complied. Jack took several pictures, including Rhys’ butt. “You kill me with these.” Jack stood and pressed close to Rhys, kissing him. “See?” Rhys flushed as he felt Jack’s erection. “If tonight wasn’t all about you, I’d fuck you right here,” Jack whispered, biting Rhys’ ear. “It’s so very tempting.”

A shiver ran over Rhys.

Jack, smirking, knelt down. He wanted- needed to see Rhys in ecstasy again. Knowing that he was the first person to put it there gave Jack a rush of pride and ego he’d never known he could have. He was the first and only person to do this for Rhys. He needed to see it everyday and had thought about it since that first time and had kicked himself for doing it in the dark. He had only seen shadows of Rhys’ face. But now, he would see it very clearly.

He slid Rhys’ dick out of its restraints and began to rub, getting it fully hard. Rhys bit his lip, his cheeks flushing more. Jack blew on it, loving how Rhys sucked in air. Jack lightly licked the head, smirking as Rhys reacted. He licked up the shaft, teasing, taking his time to enjoy Rhys.

A sound escaped from Rhys that hit Jack hard like he’d never known. Rhys whimpered. “ _ Jack _ , please!” Rhys breathed.

Jack took a moment to wet his dry throat. Rhys was so incredibly hot right now. “Please, what?”

Rhys let out a shaking breath. “Please… suck me?” His words were awkward and unsure, but Rhys took hold of Jack’s head, fingers taking hold of hair and pulling Jack forward. Jack chuckled and took Rhys in his mouth fully. Rhys let his head hang back, biting his lip.

Jack grabbed Rhys’ butt and dug his nails in, gaining a strangled moan from Rhys. Jack had missed these sounds. He pressed deep, making Rhys’ hips twitch forward. He fingers clenched Jack’s hair, pulling slightly. Jack found himself even more turned on. Rhys was delightfully sexy and Jack had no idea who could resist all those mewls and needy gropes. He sucked faster only to slow to glacial bobs, almost moaning himself when he heard the strangled moans from Rhys as he tried to stay quiet.

When Jack was sure Rhys was getting close, he slurped and moved his head faster, keeping a steady pace that built Rhys higher and higher. Rhys squirmed, losing his control and the volume of his moans, something Jack found more and more addictive. With a large thrust, Rhys tugged Jack against him, climaxing deep in Jack’s throat. It was amazingly beautiful.

Except that Rhys had accidentally pressed the button of his sweater against Jack’s head. The loud  _ gobble! gobble!   _ echoed around them loudly, hiding Rhys’ own loud moans. The turkey calls matched up perfectly with Rhys’ gasps, making it look staged. It broke Jack, making him burst out laughing. He choked on Rhys’ cock and his orgasm. He pulled away frantically, coughing and hacking, the cum Jack had been about to swallow was now spilling out his nose.

“Oh turkey! I mean, feathers! I mean-” Rhys sputtered, bending down to Jack’s level, the gobbling still sounding. “Are you okay?” he asked over the noise.

Jack laughed and then coughed. “Sto-op!” he pleaded, his nose burning mercilessly.

Rhys looked around for anything to help Jack. He found a few unopened boxes of nose tissues and grabbed one, pulling a tissue free and handing it to Jack. Jack blew his nose, tears streaming down his face.

Rhys had his hands over his mouth, on the verge of tears. He was shaking his head, mortified.

Furiously, Jack blew his nose, the pain tickling. He grabbed five tissues and wiped his mouth and neck where Rhys’ cum had dribbled when he’d choked. He eyed Rhys and smiled. “Don’t cry, baby, that was freakin’ hilarious! I’ll be perfectly fine, just give me a minute.”

Rhys pulled his slacks up. “We shouldn’t have done this!” he babbled in a whisper. “You got hurt! I knew-”

Jack, with a tissue pressed to his nose, frowned and tugged Rhys’ arm hard, making him fall to his knees.

“Ow!” He glared at Jack.

“Do not say that! I don’t regret anything!” He began to laugh again. “It was so awesome!” Rhys frowned and tried to stand, but Jack wouldn’t let him. “I am not going to let you use this as a reason to not do this again.”

“Jack, you literally spewed my cum out your nose!” As Rhys said this, the corners of his lips turned upwards and by the time he’d finished his sentence, he was giggling.

“See?” Jack said, laughing. “This is friggin’ funny!”

Rhys shook his head, covering his mouth.

Jack grabbed the hand back. He wanted to see Rhys laugh. Jack kissed the knuckles, his own shoulders shaking still from laughter. He stood, bringing Rhys with him. “I need to get some water.”

This horrified Rhys. “Oh peas! They’re going to know what we were doing!”

Jack shrugged, his smiling turning cocky. He adjusted himself before opening the closet door and walking out. He turned the light off as Rhys reluctantly followed. Jack took his hand and walked him to the door, which was ajar. Rhys groaned. Jack kissed his hand, hiding the proud smile that pressed into Rhys’ flesh.

They came out of the hallway and slipped into the sitting room, where everybody else stood, mingling. Jack noted the suspicious glances as they entered, but Jack pulled Rhys over to where a man was pouring champagne. He handed one to Rhys who let the entire contents drain into his mouth, chugging it down.

Jack’s eyes were wide. “Woah, hun, careful.”

With the glass empty, Rhys sent a glare at Jack.

Unable to help himself from smiling, Jack busied himself with his drink.

Eleanor made her way to them, a large smile on her lips. She slipped close to Jack. “Well, you certainly made this evening memorable!”

Rhys’ face turned red.

She smiled. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve pulled Eldridge away to a closet. This party in particular is always boring.”

Rhys grabbed another champagne glass and began to nurse it.

Eldridge met them, wrapping an arm around Eleanor, frowning as Jack sipped his drink purposefully to hide his smile. “You have ruined that sweater for us, Jack. Now, every time we wear it, we’ll be laughing and won’t be able to explain why.”

Jack let himself laugh.

Tim joined them, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.”

Jack shrugged. He slid over to Rhys, wrapping an arm across his shoulders.

Tim handed Rhys another glass of champagne. “I envy your patience.”

Rhys smiled, his cheeks now flushed for another reason than embarrassment. Rhys sipped the liquid.

“So, little bro, where have you been?” Jack asked, effectively deflecting attention from Rhys.

Frowning, Tim cleared his throat. “Around.”

Jack pouted. “You never tell me anything.”

“Cause you can’t keep a secret, dummy.” Tim said. Jack stuck his tongue out at Tim, who mirrored Jack.

Tassiter cleared his throat. “I guess it’s time for updates on all of your work.”

Jack rolled his eyes, his hand falling to the small of Rhys’ back. Rhys leaned into Jack, calmer now with the alcohol swishing nicely in his stomach.

“You all have worked hard this year…”

Jack frowned. “This did not sound good,” he whispered to Rhys.

“But unfortunately, there will only be a few who get advances in their works.”

“What the fuck?” Jack demanded. It was loud enough to turn the heads of those within a few feet of him.

“I will list the names…”

“It’s gonna be his friggin’ fuck pets,” Jack spat.

Tassiter, glass elegantly in one hand, listed off three names.

Disgusted, Jack slammed the champagne glass on the table.

This got Tassiter’s attention. “Ah, Jack, you  _ finally _ join us,” he looked at Rhys, his eyes full of judgement.

Jack slid in front of Rhys. “You’re the biggest idiot! You have no idea how to run this company and you sure as hell didn’t deserve to inherit it from your dad! The black hole you call a soul is sucking up everything that made this company great!”

“I understand you’re upset-”

“You’re damn right I’m upset, you freakin’ dumbass! You just gave money to three of the biggest, lazy asses instead of someone who is actually making a difference just cause they know how to suck your dick the way you like!”

Tassiter sneered as the crowd began to buzz. “You would know about that.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have to pay someone to pretend to like it.” Jack smirked.

Rhys took another glass of champagne.

Tassiter’s smirk waned and he began to drip venom. “You are an insect, Jack. A worthless insect.”

Jack crossed his arms, his smirk growing into villainy. “Yeah? Just wait and see,  _ Ass _ -iter.” And he hooked an arm into Rhys and pulled him out of the room. Rhys chugged the last of the liquid in his glass before hastily setting it on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Rhack series. While watching a Criminal Minds episode where the killer was a Librarian, I was like "Hmm, this would be extremely cute if Rhys was a Librarian." And here it is. Born from murrrderrrr. Don't worry, there's no murder in it. It's purely and absolutely fluff.
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
